Kate
by SJ 9112
Summary: Kate suddenly shows up at Lee and Lucy's door five days before their tenth wedding anniversary. High melodrama ensues...
1. Chapter 1

**Monday, 12:20 a.m.**

Lucy sighed as she pressed a button to start the tumble dryer working. She quietly padded into the kitchen and removed a bottle from the wine rack on top of their fridge. She surreptitiously set it down on the counter and opened a cupboard to rummage for a glass. When she closed the cupboard door, she shrieked to find her husband standing on the other side. The flute slipped from her fingers and smashed on the floor.

"Well done," Lee murmured. "Your parents gave us that. They'll be shattered to learn we've got an odd set."

Lucy scowled at him before going to fetch the dustpan. "What do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me like that?"

"I'm sorry, are you going deaf? Perhaps I should start announcing my presence every time I walk into a room?"

"With a face as frightening as yours, you ought to," Lucy replied, stooping to sweep up the glass.

Lee rolled his eyes and began signing rude words over her bent form. Lucy straightened and shot him the sign for 'wanker' as she dumped her mess into the bin. "What are you still doing up, anyway? Don't tell me you're still revising."

"Yeah." Lee rested his arms on the island. "I've got to, I'm already behind as it is. Apparently, watching the cartoon of _Moby-Dick _with the kids isn't a proper substitute for reading the book."

"And to think, I used to wonder why you never sat your O-levels in the first place." Lucy gave him a knowing look as she poured herself a drink into a new glass. She held the bottle up questioningly, but Lee shook his head.

"Better not. My head's swimming enough as it is. I'm surprised it hasn't bumped into Moby yet."

"Mmm. Just make sure you don't get consumed by it." Lucy smiled at Lee's puzzled face. "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually."

"All right, Miss Perfect. What's got you needing a nightcap at twenty after twelve?"

"Benji wet the bed again. I just got him back down after giving him another bath and changing his sheets. Believe me, it wasn't easy, especially with Charlie jumping around and calling his brother Benji-Wee-Wee-Stinks-of-Pee."

Lee snorted, his shoulders shaking with laughter. When Lucy gave him a stern look, he stopped and composed himself. "That's awful."

"It wouldn't hurt you to occasionally back me up instead of encouraging that sort of behaviour. Benji was still rattled by the time he nodded off."

"For good reason. Once Charlie gets around that schoolyard tomorrow, all the kids will be calling him Benji-Wee-Wee-Stinks-of-Pee." Lee ducked his head to hide a snicker.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him before downing half her glass. "Honestly, you're worse than your nine-year-old son."

Lee lifted his head and sighed. "All right, I'll have a word with Charlie before I leave for work in the morning. Happy?"

"Never ask me that question if you want an honest answer."

Lee pushed himself off the counter and started to head back towards the living room. "I was being metaphorical."

"You mean _rhetorical." _Lucy re-corked the wine and stretched to put it back in its place. "By the way, o genius one, have you made sure your calendar's clear for Friday night?"

Lee stopped and turned to look at her. "Why? What's going on Friday night?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten." Lucy turned and met his gaze coolly.

"No." Lee fidgeted uncomfortably. "Of course I haven't forgotten."

Lucy arched a brow.

"It's…our…" Lee silently mouthed different syllables until he caught an almost imperceptible nod from Lucy. "…wedding anniversary."

"Our tenth anniversary." Lucy looked him up and down disapprovingly. "So please make sure you have a clean suit for the night. I've made reservations at the same restaurant Anna and Toby went to on their last date night. It's quite posh – they may not even let you in the door."

"Then why are we going there?"

"It sounded quite nice from the way Anna talked about it."

"I'm glad Anna didn't start raving about cliff diving in Acapulco. You'd probably have booked that for our anniversary!"

"It's not too late for me to change my mind. I'd rather enjoy shoving you off a tall ledge." Lucy finished her wine and placed the glass in the sink. "And it wasn't Anna's idea. I just want a night out that doesn't involve service counters and plastic seats. Besides, I think I deserve a reward after putting up with you for ten years."

Lee rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders in resignation. "Okay, okay. I'll make sure I won't have anything _better_ to do." He strolled out to the living room just as the dryer clicked off. He plopped back down on the sofa, pulling out the glasses he'd hung on his collar. He slipped them on and picked _Moby-Dick _back up off the coffee table. He hadn't finished one paragraph before he felt his mind starting to wander. Lee sighed and looked down at his notes. The notebook page consisted of a drawing of a giant whale terrorizing some stick divers. He followed the line of divers down to the bottom of the page, where a poorly-sketched octopus clutched a treasure chest in its tentacles. Lee shook his head. _This was hopeless. _

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, followed by a tentative knock.

"I'll get it!" Lee stood up with alacrity, happy to be once more diverted from his studies.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Lucy called from the laundry room.

A spate of possibilities flashed through Lee's mind. But even his most outlandish suggestions were no match for…

"Kate," he breathed in astonishment as he pulled open the door.

His former flatmate stood on the front porch, holding her bags around her. "Lee?"

Lee's mouth hung ajar. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. When she gave him an odd look, he stuttered to form words. "What…what are you doing here in London?"

"I'm in town for a conference. My plane just landed four hours ago." She peeked over his shoulder before glancing around her, shuddering. "It's kinda chilly out here."

"Sorry, come in." Lee shook his head and stood aside as she trundled past him, luggage in tow.

"Wow." Kate dropped her bags just inside the entrance and looked around. She stifled a laugh. "Erm…nice place."

Lee hurriedly cleared away his schoolbooks, depositing them in a heap on the desk. He gestured to the sofa and she hesitantly took a seat. Lee perched on the edge of one of the chairs, clasping his hands together over his knees. They exchanged tight-lipped, awkward smiles.

"So," Kate said, just as Lee uttered, "How…". They stopped and shared a laugh.

"It's been a while," Kate tittered.

"Yeah, what…seventeen years? Something like that?" Lee murmured, not a little amazed at the result of his hurried maths. He appraised the woman sitting across from him. He really couldn't believe his maths because she looked as if she hadn't aged a day since he last saw her. It was the same shoulder-length blonde hair framing the same pert, youthful face. A pretty face. She still wore her grey waterproof jacket over her top, though the floral print of her skirt falling over her brown, calf-length boots struck a familiar note with Lee. He gestured to her, smiling. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Thanks." She frowned a little at Lee. He was clad, quite typically, in a t-shirt and boxer shorts, but the intervening years had made their mark on him. He was a bit wider than she'd remembered, and he'd developed a bit of a paunch. His face was fuller, older. Laugh lines had permanently creased the corners of his eyes while long, sloping wrinkles traversed his wide brow. He was wearing a pair of stylish dark frames with lenses so thick they obscured his familiar hazel eyes. His dark brown hair was flecked with grey and the beard he now sported was steadily going white. Kate bit her lip before forcing a smile. "You have!"

Lee looked down at his hands, nodding in abashment. He cleared his throat before lifting his head. "So, what suddenly brought you to my doorstep? I haven't heard a thing from you since the day you moved back to San Francisco. You never write, you never call…"

"I could say the same to you." Kate leaned back against the cushions and sighed. "Well, like I said, I'm in town for a publisher's conference. I got a promotion within my company and moved to L.A. about ten years ago. Five years ago, they decided to start sending me to these 'global publishing conferences,'" She formed air quotes with her fingers, "and so, I started coming to the conference in London. The company always offers to put me up in a hotel next to the convention every year, but I never take the room. I have a lot of old friends and family here in London, and I wanna spend as much of my free time visiting as many as I can find." She fixed her gaze on Lee. "This year, I took a chance and decided to look you up. I went to the old flat first, and thought it was hopeless when someone else answered the door. But he had your forwarding address, in case any mail came his way, and so, I got a cab out here." She looked around. "I'll be honest, when I got out, I thought the guy had given me the wrong address. You never really struck me as the suburban type."

Lee shrugged. "It turned out city life had its limits. And my job's right here in Walton-on-Thames, so the commute isn't a pain."

Kate lifted her eyebrows in shock. "You? Have a job?"

He nodded curtly, taken aback by her evident surprise. "Yeah. And?"

"Like, a proper nine-to-five job? That you haven't quit? What do you do?"

"I sell cars."

"All right, Lee! Way to go!" Kate whooped. She leaned forward and held her hand in the air for a high five. Lee, his brows furrowed, tentatively attempted to slap her hand. As they touched, Kate linked her fingers with his and lowered her arm, still clasping his hand.

"Sorry, that must have seemed really weird." She looked away, colouring. "It's just…the Lee I knew seventeen years ago couldn't even hold down a shit job to save his life."

Lee swallowed his awkward reticence and pulled a small smile. "I know. If it helps, that guy's just as surprised as you are."

He involuntarily squeezed her hand. Kate whipped her head up as if she'd been touched by an electric shock. They held each other's gaze for a long moment, paralysed by the tension hanging between them. Kate caught herself slowly leaning forward and glanced down at their locked hands. It was then that she noticed the gold band on his finger. She quickly released his hand and pushed it away, clearing her throat. "So, are you still in touch with Tim?"

Lee moved away from her, sitting back in his chair. "Yeah, I hear from him quite a lot, actually. He lives in Germany now. His firm transferred him out there about twelve years ago. But I still see him occasionally, when he's over on a visit. He's more like a brother now than a best mate."

Kate nodded. "How is he?"

"Oh, fine. Still the same old Tim. All spreadsheets and sunflowers." Lee chuckled and shook his head.

"Is he…dating, or…?"

"Married? Oh, yeah. He met a former hairdresser not long after you'd moved back. She's still a close friend, as well."

"Was she also twenty-three?" Kate shot him a wry look.

"If you're referring to her IQ, yeah." Lee frowned. "Hang on. You weren't thinking about getting back together with Tim, were you?"

"No!" She cried, insulted. She hung an arm over the side of the sofa and regarded Lee incredulously. "God, no! Two-timing Tim is ancient history. I don't miss a thing about him." She paused, then gestured to Lee. "Except you, of course." She thought for another moment. "And his family. I do miss them. They were always so nice. Especially his mom, Wendy. I know he was always dragging her along on our dates, but I couldn't really get mad about it. She was just so sweet and agreeable. And she really did make the best sandwiches. It was impossible not to love her."

"Isn't that the truth?" Lee muttered under his breath.

"They were all so lovely, though. Geoffrey, Uncle Singe, Aunt Flossie, Nana Boo, Aunt Janice…" She trailed off, her brows furrowing. "There was really only one person in Tim's family that I never got along with."

Lee shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Um, Kate, there's something I need to tell you-,"

She held up a finger, still lost in her reverie. "And that was his snobby, neurotic, oversensitive spoiled brat of a kid sister. She just thought she was _soooo _important." Kate rolled her eyes. "She'd come flying in from Zurich every Christmas to dump some cheap, tacky airport gifts on everyone while constantly shouting to her boss over the phone. I certainly don't miss that spiritually-imbalanced nutcase cramping my chi."

"I beg your pardon!"

Kate turned her head in the direction of the voice, the colour draining from her face. "Lucy!"

Lucy, having just entered from the kitchen, stood with her arms folded across her chest, a thunderous expression on her face.

Lee rose and walked over to stand beside her. He tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she angrily shrugged him off with a murderous glare. He grimaced and turned to Kate. "Kate, I'd like you to meet my snobby, neurotic, oversensitive spoiled brat of a wife."

It took Kate several long moments of gawping for her to finally pick her jaw back up from the floor. "Lucy, I…I'm so sorry, I…never would have thought…you…and Lee…"

"And you are?" Lucy snapped coldly.

"I told you, her name is Kate," Lee whispered. "She's-,"

"Quiet, you," Lucy barked, instantly silencing him.

Kate held a hand up. "Geez, take a chill pill. It's not his fault, he did try to clue me in. Lee's an old friend of mine. We used to share a flat together several years ago with your brother, Tim."

"Kate!" Recognition finally dawned on Lucy. "You're one of Tim's exes, aren't you? The American who worked for that independent publishing company?"

Kate nodded. "I am she."

"I had no idea you and Lee were so close," Lucy turned to give her husband a look of incredulous dismay, "let alone _flatmates."_

"Yup. For about a year after Tim and I broke up." Kate pulled a strained smile, still nodding.

Lee feigned a yawn and stretched his arms wide. "Well, will you look at the time? I've got an early start tomorrow, so I think I'll just turn-,"

"You're going nowhere." Lucy seated herself in Lee's vacated chair and pointed to the sofa. "Sit."

Lee reluctantly settled down between the two women. He glanced from one to the other uneasily. He squirmed, wishing he were somewhere, anywhere else. Both Lucy and Kate appeared to be mentally gearing themselves for battle, eyeing each other testily. Lucy was the first to break the silence.

"So, Kate, I know about your relationship with my brother. Are you one of Lee's exes as well?"

"No," Kate and Lee replied simultaneously. The response was a bit too fast, a bit too defensive. Lucy arched a brow.

"I mean, we were close friends, don't get me wrong…" Kate stammered.

"We may have shared a bed once, but nothing happened," Lee added.

"_You shared a bed?!" _Lucy cried, feeling as though she were going to be ill.

"It's not what it sounds like!" Lee tried to grasp her hand, but Lucy yanked it out of reach. "Look," he murmured, lowering his voice. "I told you my entire sexual history before we got married. I was honest with you then and I'm being honest with you now."

"Clearly!" Lucy drawled sarcastically. "Because this is the first I've heard of it!"

"Hey, Lucy, calm down," Kate deadpanned. "Lee's telling the truth. Nothing ever happened between us." She sneaked a fleeting, wistful look at Lee's turned head that wasn't lost on Lucy. Kate locked eyes again with her adversary. "Tell me, how did you two meet? Did Tim hook you up?"

"She bought the flat," Lee mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"What?" Kate leaned forward, straining to hear him.

"That flat you shared with Lee? I bought it from Tim after you moved out and let Lee stay on as my lodger." Lucy smiled smugly.

"Oh, I see." Kate inclined her head and shot Lee an icy glare. "Suddenly, it all starts to make sense." When they both turned to give her a strange look, she gestured demonstratively. "I mean, how else would you have ever gotten together?" She laughed. "You've gotta admit, you two make the unlikeliest of pairs."

Lee and Lucy both felt their gazes drawn to the floor as they fidgeted in discomfort. "No, we don't," Lee muttered dismissively. Even as he said them, his words carried a heavy shadow of doubt.

"I think the unlikeliness of our relationship makes it seem stronger. It really happened in spite of our living together, not because of it. You lived with Lee once, you should know." Lucy bit her lip. "Nothing was really in our favour. Tim, for one, especially wasn't keen."

"I don't blame him. He probably never took his best friend for a cradle snatcher." Kate narrowed her eyes at Lucy. "There's like, what, twelve years between you guys?"

"It's ten, actually." Lucy sniffed. "Not that it really matters."

"No, you're right, it doesn't." Kate shook her head. "I mean, to look at you now, you'd think there was no age gap at all."

Lee closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. _I am in Hell, _he thought. _This has to be the worst night of my entire life._

To his left, Lucy's mouth had fallen open. When she finally regained the power to speak, her words were quietly menacing: "I can't believe you just said that."

Kate looked a little unnerved. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I wanted to…what I was trying to say was, you look great. Both of you," she lied stiffly.

"I'm gasping for a cuppa," Lee suddenly said, lifting his head. He was desperate to change the subject and couldn't think of anything else to say. "Anyone else?" He glanced from one to the other. "Yes? I'll put the kettle on, then." He made a move to stand.

"No." Both Kate and Lucy stuck out their hands and shoved him back on the sofa.

Kate cleared her throat. "So, Lucy, Lee tells me he's a car salesman. Are you still…you know…working that job where you shouted at people on the phone all day?"

"Head-hunting," Lucy replied curtly. "And yes, I was, until the kids were born."

Kate started to laugh, but it quickly died into a titter when she saw the reactions on Lee's and Lucy's faces. "Wait, you're serious? You have kids?"

"Three," Lucy replied airily. "Two boys and a girl. They're asleep upstairs."

"But…Lee's terrible with kids." Kate slowly turned her gaze on Lee, regarding him as if he were suddenly a stranger. "I thought you hated them."

Lee shrugged. "I hate bog brushes. That doesn't keep me from owning one." He glanced at Lucy, who hadn't taken well to his remark. He flushed in alarm, aware that he'd just made a terrible misjudgement. He flashed a panicked smile at Kate. "Only joking. I love my kids. Just like I love Jammie Dodgers. They're sweet and sticky and leave a mess all over the place." He groaned, doubling over as Lucy delivered a swift kick to his shin. "And I can't get enough of them," he whimpered, rubbing his leg.

"Well, the kids certainly explain why your house looks so…cosy," Kate murmured tactfully, sweeping her gaze around the room.

Lucy sighed in exasperation. She'd had enough coded insults for one night. "I'm sorry, how long are you going to be in town?"

"I'm attending a conference over the next three days. But I'm staying over a bit longer to go on a yoga retreat I signed up for when I booked the conference."

Lee shook his head at her knowingly. "Still the same old vegan hippie."

"Well, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading back to your hotel?"

"Um…" Kate shot Lee a nervous look. "Actually…the thing is…"

"I think Kate was planning on staying with us while she's in London," Lee supplied quietly.

Lucy grew stony. "What?"

"I won't be in the way, or anything. I'll be gone early and back late during the conference, and I'll be leaving soon after for the yoga retreat. You'd hardly know I was here." Kate protested hopefully.

Lee nodded. "I don't see the harm in…" His voice trailed off as caught sight of his wife's dark expression.

"Meeting. Kitchen. Now," Lucy ordered, pulling Lee to his feet. She dragged him out of the room, turning to give Kate a faux smile. "Excuse us for one minute," she said cheerily, slamming the sliding doors shut.

Lee braced himself on the island, gazing at her evenly. "Lucy, I think we should-,"

"No. Stop." Lucy held up a hand. "I've heard quite enough of what you think tonight."

He sighed. "But-,"

"That woman is not staying in our house! You heard the things she had the gall to say to my face! I've had to practice enormous restraint to keep from chucking her out several times already!"

"She didn't mean what she said," Lee muttered softly. "She can't help being gauche. She's an American."

Lucy folded her arms, regarding him sternly. "Says the man who compared his own children to a toilet wand and a packet of biscuits!"

"At least it wasn't a lead ball and chain." He suddenly backed away when she lifted a hand to strike him. "Oi! I was just having a laugh! You know how I feel about the kids!"

Lucy lowered her arm. "Do I, Lee? Do I even know who you are after what I've learned tonight?"

"Yes." Lee looked away. He couldn't stand to see the hurt shining in her eyes.

An uneasy silence hung between them. Lucy hugged herself tightly while Lee studied the floor. Both stood apart, as if repelled.

"Anyway," Lee finally continued, "you heard what Kate said. You'd hardly know she was here. And she did let me live with her practically rent-free for more than a year. Back when I didn't have two pennies to rub together. I feel like I owe her this." He looked up, his brow furrowed pleadingly. "Please, Lucy. I know you two don't get on, but it'll only be for a few days. And if she says or does anything else to insult you, I give you full permission to kick her to the curb."

Lucy watched him for a long moment, tears brimming in her eyes. She hastily brushed them away with her thumb before slumping her shoulders in defeat. "All right. She can stay."

"Great!" Lee headed towards the doors. "I'll go carry her bags to the spare room."

"Hold it!" Lucy put a hand on his arm. "She's sleeping on the sofa."

Lee frowned. "Why not the spare room?"

"It's already been claimed."

"By who?"

"I'll give you a hint." Lucy glowered at Lee. "His first is in 'fickle,' but not in 'bastard.'"

"Charlie?" Lee smiled meekly. He sighed when Lucy merely turned and threw the sliding doors open, storming off. He watched her as she made her hasty excuses to Kate before dashing up the stairs. He propped himself against the doorframe, suddenly feeling very tired. Kate shot him a puzzled look. He winced when he heard the bedroom door slam shut. This truly was the worst night of his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday, 8:03 a.m.**

"But Dad-,"

"No buts. I mean it, Charlie." Lee gazed sternly into his son's eyes. "Or I will come visit your class in the middle of the day and tell all of your friends about your bed-wetting days."

Charlie wrinkled his nose. "No, you won't!"

"Try me."

The boy hung his head and groaned in defeat. "Okay. I promise I won't call my brother Benji-Wee-Wee-Stinks-of-Pee while we're at school."

"And after school. That includes your scout meeting tonight." Lee lifted a finger when Charlie gave him a pleading look. "Or I swear, I will embarrass you so much you'll wish you were dead."

Charlie's eyes widened.

Lee nodded sagely. "Oh, yes. Those videos of you naked in the bath? They weren't really deleted. I've got them on a hard drive." He paused. "Maybe I should put them on YouTube while I'm at it?"

"All right, all right! And after school," he growled resignedly.

"Hey."

Charlie looked up at his father's softened voice and met his twinkling, cheeky gaze.

"I never said anything about when you're at home, now, did I?"

The boy's face suddenly lit up, mirroring Lee's expression.

His father tapped the side of his prominent nose and winked before speaking in a comically loud tone for the benefit of his wife in the next room: "I don't want you to be calling your brother any silly names outside the house."

"Okay, Daddy," Charlie said at the same volume, "I won't call my brother any silly names _outside_ the house."

Lee smiled. "Good lad." He kissed the top of his son's head and pushed him in the direction of the kitchen. "Go eat your Coco Pops."

Charlie scurried off as Lee sat back in the desk chair. He heard a footfall on the stairs and turned his head to see Kate standing on the landing. "Morning."

"Same to you, soldier." Kate finished descending the stairs. She was dressed in a dark, close-fitting pantsuit and she'd neatly turned her hair up with a chunky clip. She arched a brow at Lee. "You call that parenting?"

Lee shrugged. "Yeah? Why, what would you call it?"

"Blackmail."

Lee stood to face her, hands on hips. "It might look that way to you. But to me, it's teaching a child that actions have consequences. I just told him in a way that he'll actually understand." He grinned. "No one can get on the level of a nine-year-old boy better than I can. Especially that one." He nodded his head in the direction Charlie had gone. "He's a regular carbon of his old man."

"So I've noticed." Kate smirked at him. "You both seem to cause trouble with your big, stupid mouths."

"Yeah, all right, Chatty Kathy. You weren't doing yourself any favours last night, either."

"Got me there. We're both in the doghouse, aren't we?" Kate giggled conspiratorially.

Lee grimaced. "I'd rather that than the spare room." He subconsciously reached around and rubbed the small of his back. The 'spare room,' the smallest of the bedrooms in the house, had once been the nursery. The childish wallpaper had been painted over and they'd placed an old double bed that Lucy's parents had given her in the room to convert it into a guest suite. A collapsed crib still leaned against one wall, ready to return to service if needed; Lucy still hadn't given up on the possibility of having another child and refused to store it away in the loft, no matter how much Lee goaded her. A rocker sat pushed up in one corner, rendered immobile by its proximity to the bed. There was precious little space for much else, and the ancient mattress was rock hard. When Lee had awoken, his back had been killing him. He'd felt strange and off-kilter, waking up in an unfamiliar bed. The feelings of displacement matched his mood. His nearly stumbling into the crib when he got up hadn't helped his rocky start to the morning.

"You all right there, pard?"

Lee dropped his hand and nodded. "Yeah, fine." He darted his glance away shyly. "You look…nice."

"Thanks." Kate smiled warmly, leaning back and crossing her arms. "That's high praise coming from you. As far as I can recall, you're not exactly the complimentary type."

Lee shrugged. "You know what they say. Nobody likes a philanderer." He winced, flushing at his error. "I mean, flatterer."

Kate let the comment pass. She gazed at Lee. It seemed strange to see him in his work clothes: a powder blue collared shirt tucked into a pair of dress pants. Lee McKinnon and business casual were two things that didn't really go together in her mind. While she'd always wished this for him, she still couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed he wasn't sitting around in his pants, watching television. "Ready for another day at the office?"

"Yeah. I'm just about to grab some breakfast and head out. When do you have to be at this conference?"

"My first seminar starts in a couple of hours." Kate turned away and pulled out her mobile. "In fact, I probably should have called my cab ten minutes ago."

"You don't have to do that," Lee heard himself say. "You'll be paying an arm and a leg to take a cab from here. I go right by the train station on my way to work. I can drop you off there and you can get the Tube the rest of the way in."

Kate slowly turned to face him. They shared a meaningful look. Finally, she nodded. "Okay. If it's not too far out of your way."

"Not at all," he lied.

Kate looked down and cleared her throat, busily snatching up papers and stuffing them in a briefcase. "That'll be great, thanks," she cheerily said over her shoulder, not even reading the documents she held. She needed to hide the way her hands were trembling. Lee strode past her to grab his jacket from the coat rack before turning around and making his way into the kitchen.

The children were sat at the table with their backs to him, clad in their uniforms and quietly eating their breakfasts, though Benji seemed more interested in flicking his porridge at his twin sister. Lucy stood at the kitchen island, dicing tomatoes for the family's evening meal. No one looked up upon Lee's entrance. He stood across from his wife, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Hi."

Lucy carried on chopping as if she hadn't heard him.

Lee held up a fist and tapped it as if it were a microphone. "Sorry, is this thing on?"

Lucy shifted her position so she faced away from him, still not looking up.

Lee sighed. He couldn't stand it when his wife snubbed him like this. "Look, I just wanted to get some food for the road. Then we'll be out of your hair."

That got a reaction. Lucy looked up at him, her eyes throwing daggers.

"I'm dropping Kate off at the railway station on my way to work." Lee's tongue darted out to wet his lips. He squirmed nervously under her gaze.

Lucy slowly looked down into the fruit bowl sitting between them. She angrily impaled a banana on her knife and stretched it out to him.

"Thanks," Lee gulped, gingerly sliding it off the blade.

Lucy silently resumed her chopping. The sound of the knife hitting the board rang louder and harder than it had before.

The children nervously exchanged glances around the table. Their mum and dad had their arguments from time to time, but this seemed different. Even Charlie, normally brash and bold with his words, was too scared to say anything. Molly bit her lip to keep from crying. Her tears had nothing to do with the glumpy oats Benji had smeared in her hair.

"Guess we'll be off, then." Lee walked round the island to touch her. Lucy whirled around to ward him off, pointing the knife up at his throat. He slowly backed away. "Right," he croaked. "See you tonight."

Everyone in the kitchen remained frozen until they heard the front door close, silencing Kate and Lee's muted voices as they left the house.

"Mummy," Charlie ventured tremulously, "where will we live if you and Daddy split up?"

Lucy couldn't answer for the tears quietly streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday, 8:19 a.m.**

Lee laughed. "No way! I can't believe that's true!"

"It is! I swear!" Kate roared, rocking in the passenger seat as Lee drove her towards the station. "Ruth was so embarrassed, she started bawling out the poor tour guide!"

"I bet that sent this Pete bloke running for the hills!"

"_Au contraire, mon ami. _He actually found the whole thing oddly endearing!"

"Wow." Lee shook his head. "She'd better hang on to that one, then. There aren't many men who wouldn't find that a bit too much!"

"Yeah." Kate quieted. She'd just finished retelling a story her friend Ruth, the Australian who'd come to visit them in their flat once, had related in her most recent letter. Apparently, while on holiday with her new fiancé in Thailand, she'd fallen in the path of a playful elephant and ended up getting soaked from head to foot. "Now that she's got Pete, she really does have everything."

"Oh, come on." Lee shot her a look. He knew Kate's sole point of pride over her friend had been her greater success with long-term relationships. "Surely, you've had loads of blokes since you and Tim broke up!"

"Oh, plenty. Guys in the publishing business, guys at the juice bar and yoga studio, guys that run high-powered law firms, even some guys in Hollywood." Kate sighed. "Great guys, too. But they…" She glanced at Lee before looking down at her lap, biting back her words. "They weren't right for me." She lifted her head, her expression once again cheerful. "Hey, I've still got my driver's license that you helped me pass!"

"Really?"

Kate nodded, rummaging around in her purse. She pulled out a yellowed card and placed it in his hand. "Here. I found it in a box of my old things when I was cleaning out my apartment. Take it."

Lee smiled at it before slipping it in his pocket, redirecting his gaze on the road. "If you Tippex out the year, you could pass it for a current one. You look the same now as you do in the picture."

"What would be the point in that?" Kate laughed. "It's not like I could still drive around on the wrong side of the road. I'm _way _out of practice."

"I wasn't serious, you berk," Lee teased. "There's no way I'm letting you behind the wheel of my car ever again!"

"As if I'd want to be seen driving your dorky dad-mobile!" Kate stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Some thanks I get for dropping you off!" Lee cried as he pulled into a parking space outside the station. He switched the engine off. "Next time you can take your fancy cab all the way to Islington!"

They finished laughing and shared a companionable smile. God, Lee had needed this after all the turmoil at home! Kate had always been easy to talk to, and this morning had been no different. It was as if no time had passed at all.

"Well, I guess I just have a strange way of showing my appreciation." Kate gave him a cartoonish salute before starting to gather up her things. "Thanks anyway, Daddy-o."

She froze when his hand covered hers. She looked up and found herself drowning in the murky colour of his eyes. Were they blue? Grey? Green? She had never been able to tell.

"I should be the one thanking you," he murmured softly. "I forgot how much I missed our chats. You're a great mate."

Kate's heart sank. She looked down and scooped up her briefcase. "Right. I really need to get going…" She opened the passenger door.

"Hold up." Lee pulled out his wallet and unfolded it. His wife liked to joke that the leather still creaked because he so rarely opened it. It was true, Lee was a bit of a spendthrift, but he'd been without money for so long that he hated to see any go to waste. He removed his Oyster Travelcard and held it out to her. "You're going to want to take the Tube once you reach Victoria. Save you some time. You'll need this."

Kate shook her head. "That's okay, Lee. I-,"

"What else are you going to do? Pay as you go?"

"I couldn't-,"

"It's an annual pass. I've already paid enough to ride the public transit for free. There's no sense in you having to pay as well. Take it."

Kate smiled and reluctantly plucked it from his fingers. "All right. But don't blame me if ends up in the hands of some pickpocketing orphan on his way to sing in the theatre."

Lee chuckled, shaking his head. He'd forgotten about her strange, dry sense of humour; or the way the corners of her mouth curled when she smirked; or the way her tiny nose rounded off in a cute, button shape. Before he even knew he'd said it, the words were out of his mouth: "I missed you, Kate."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Kate leaned over, sadly gazing up into his lined, grizzled face. Though he hardly resembled the young man she'd once shared a flat with, there was a new, rugged quality to his features that made him look undeniably, irresistibly sexy. "I missed you, too."

Before she lost her nerve, she gently placed her lips on his. Lee responded at first, kissing her back, before a pang of guilt struck him like a thunderbolt. He pulled away from her in alarm.

Flustered, Kate quickly turned away and practically fled the car. "God, I'm going to be so late. See you later!" She called.

Lee sat in the car for a long while after she'd disappeared inside the station, trembling. He breathed loudly through his mouth, racked with remorse and confusion. Lucy's image floated before his face, torturing him. He slapped his palms on the steering wheel and groaned. He hated himself for what he'd just done. How could he _ever _have given himself over to another woman like that? He was despicable for letting his urges get the better of him. _It should never have happened. It will never happen again, _he swore. And yet, he couldn't possibly deny the spark he'd felt ignite between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday, 10:24 a.m.**

"Ooh, I like the look of this one. What do you think?" Anna grabbed a dress off the rack she'd been flicking through and held it up for Lucy.

Her friend shot a cursory glance from where she'd been listlessly rummaging through material. "Fine, I guess."

Anna sighed and added it to the pile on her arm of gowns she thought would match Lucy's shape and complexion. "I thought you were looking forward to this."

Lucy turned toward her friend, scuffling her foot on the floor. "I'm sorry, Anna. It's just-,"

"Don't tell me," Anna held up a hand, "it's that woman, isn't it?"

Lucy hung her head and nodded. She plopped down on a nearby bench, hugging herself as if she were chilled. Anna handed off the dresses to a shop assistant before sitting down next to her. She placed a comforting hand on Lucy's back.

The pair had travelled to an exclusive boutique shop to pick out a dress for Lucy's anniversary dinner. Unlike all of Lucy's previous dress shopping experiences, this one had no budget; the gown and its alterations were to be Toby and Anna's gift to the couple. Lucy had been buzzing with excitement, anxious for the date of the appointment to finally come. And now that she was here, she could hardly muster the enthusiasm to even look at the dresses. She'd brought Anna up to speed on everything that had happened since the night before on the car journey over. And, judging by the cloud of depression that hung over her friend, it wasn't hard for Anna to guess that Lucy didn't think there'd even be an anniversary to celebrate.

"I told you, it's nothing to worry about," Anna scoffed gently. "Kate sounds like one of the most ill-mannered, self-righteous shrews that ever lived."

"You haven't seen her," Lucy moaned, holding her head in her hands. "She's absolutely gorgeous. Thin, blonde, willowy, independent, brimming with confidence…" She sighed. "Just like I was when I met Lee." Lucy lifted her head to meet Anna's gaze, her lip trembling. "What if she's right? What if I was just a rebound? Was Lee just destined to fall for the first person that reminded him of Kate, and I happened to be it?"

"Lucy, don't be ridiculous! Lee's crazy about you!" Anna thought back to when her friendship with Lucy had first began, how protective Lee had been of Lucy's identity. He hadn't wanted her to change to impress Anna, despite how he'd changed to impress her. "And he certainly loves you for who you are, not because of your incidental resemblance to the woman you happened to replace!"

"Still, that's what I am: a replacement. The entire bottom has gone from our relationship." Lucy palmed at her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "Lee was always going to marry his landlady. Who she was didn't really matter, so long as she suited his type!"

"You're joking, right?" Anna shook Lucy's shoulder. "Listen to yourself! Didn't you two share that flat for seven years before you finally got together? And after all the ridiculous things he put you through, do you really think just anyone would have kept him as her lodger for that long? Let alone be crazy enough to marry him?" Anna shook her head. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: you saved that man, Lucy. If you hadn't bought that flat, he'd still be a lonely, feckless, unemployable wreck."

"And possibly desperate enough to go to America to rediscover the true love of his life."

"You know that's not-,"

"No!" Lucy sat up, shrugging off Anna's hand. "I don't know. Nobody knows what would have happened if Kate hadn't gone back to America. But I do know I certainly wouldn't have met Lee and gotten the chance to know him the way I did. If it hadn't of been for her stupid job, it might be their anniversary on Friday instead!"

"But it didn't happen that way, did it?" Anna stared at the ceiling, wringing her hands before shrugging in frustration. "No one is _destined _to be together. Our relationships, like everything, are all a matter of happenstance. You could go back to the very day you were born and play the _what-if _game: what if I hadn't fallen from that tree when I was six? What if I'd gone to a different university? What if I hadn't attended that party?" She looked over at Lucy, glad to have finally captured her attention. "Ultimately, those possibilities don't matter, because they _didn't _happen. And you can't go changing the past." She smiled, which, on her sour face, more closely resembled a grimace. "Whatever feelings Lee may or may not have had for this Kate person are buried in the past where they belong. Now, why don't we stop thinking about what could have been and concentrate on what is?"

Lucy nodded, her brows knitted together. "You're right. Lee chose me. The last seventeen years count for more than some unrealized relationship."

"That's the spirit!" Anna turned and beckoned to the shop girl, who'd kept a discreet distance away during their conversation. "Let's see you in some dresses."

Lucy allowed herself to be whisked away to a changing room, where she stepped into the first of the dresses Anna had chosen for her. She frowned at her reflection while the shop girl hurriedly pinned up the hem. The conversation had certainly made her feel a bit better, but something still bothered her. She stepped out from behind the door, still puzzling it over.

"Hmm, I like the off-the-shoulder look," Anna said, sizing Lucy up. "Not so sure about the trim. Could you turn round, please?"

Lucy rotated in a bored circle, her gaze concentrated on the floor.

"Yeah, I don't like the back so much. What do you think?"

"I don't know," Lucy mumbled.

"Let's see you try another one."

Lucy ducked back into the changing room and let the assistant swap out the dress, still trying to place a finger on what was wrong. She apathetically shuffled back onto the salesfloor.

"This is our treat, you know. You could at least have the decency to look like you're enjoying yourself," Anna scolded.

"Sorry." Lucy pulled a half-hearted smile and twirled from side to side.

"That colour is striking!" Anna narrowed her gaze. "What do you think about the waist, though?"

Lucy looked down and shrugged. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to make herself care about the gowns.

Anna closed her eyes and sighed, realizing her friend was going to be no help at all. "Next!"

Lucy went back and swapped it out for a third. This time, as she shuffled out, she saw Anna sit up with a sharp gasp.

"That's it! That's the one!"

Lucy dully regarded her reflection in one of the mirrors. "You sure?"

"Absolutely! It's perfect!" Anna turned and called over her shoulder: "Mason? Take her down to be fitted immediately! We've found the dress!"

The owner of the shop came up behind Anna and smiled. "Nice choice! You know, that one's a particular favourite of the designer's. I think it's her best work."

It was as Lucy turned in different directions, frowning at her reflection, that the realization finally dawned on her. She slowly turned to her friend. "Anna, I need you to be brutally honest with me: what do you think about my appearance?"

"I just told you! You look positively stunning, and that's the truth!"

"I'm not talking about the dress." Lucy gestured demonstratively. "I mean, what do you think about my appearance? In general?"

"Oh." Anna bit her lip and looked around furtively. "Well. Honestly, I think…you look…very…tidy," she said generously.

"Exactly." Lucy dolefully gazed at her reflection in the mirror: her short dark hair, her tired, saggy breasts, her stretch-marked, misshapen figure, her freckled, frighteningly pale skin. She regarded the dark, baggy circles under her eyes, cognizant that Kate was right; she really did look as craggy and worn as her fifty-year-old husband. "I'm not very glamourous, am I? More wipe-down than top-drawer."

"Well, it's understandable," Anna stammered. "I mean, what with three kids…who wouldn't have let themselves go a bit?" She stood and walked over to Lucy, taking her by the shoulders. "But you're married to a man who rarely deigns to change his underwear more than once a week. Of course he still finds you attractive."

"Not as attractive as Kate!" Lucy shook her head disgustedly. "I hate her! I hate her tiny, perfect body, I hate her nasally, babyish voice, and I hate her stupid, beautiful face!"

Anna glanced at Mason over her shoulder. "Go ahead and alert the fitting staff. We're going to need another minute."

Lucy sighed, resolutely reeling in her temper as the shopkeeper walked away. "You were right, Anna. What might or might not have happened in the past doesn't matter. But I'm still worried about what might happen now. Kate didn't just 'turn up' on our doorstep. She definitely still carries a torch for him."

"How could you possibly know?"

"I saw the way she was looking at him. The last time anyone looked at Lee with that much desire was when a hungry gull watched him devour a sausage roll on the beach." Lucy clenched her fists jealously. "Trust me, she's definitely after his sausage roll."

"I still think you have nothing to worry about. I'm not sure what I can say to convince you."

"What can I say to convince _you_?" She looked up at Anna sadly. "How would you feel if one of Toby's old girlfriends suddenly decided to start trying it on with him again?"

"Relieved."

Lucy sighed and shook her head in frustration.

"That's neither here nor there. Look, regardless of what else I think about Lee, even I'll admit he's a devoted husband and father. She's deluded if she thinks he'd ever leave you." Anna shook her head dismissively. "Besides, she's only here for what, three days? She can't possibly wreck a ten-year-old marriage in that amount of time." She frowned as Lucy softly started to cry. "You honestly don't think Lee still cares for her, do you?"

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I don't know what to think anymore. The way he talked about her last night…their shared past…and she's so pretty and exotic, while I'm…" Lucy tearfully gazed at her reflection again before unleashing the floodgate, slumping brokenly into Anna's stiff embrace. "I'm so scared I'm going to lose him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday, 8:36 p.m.**

Lee closed the front door behind him and sighed. He shuffled over to the coffee table and dumped his algebra books on top of it. Mondays were always tiring, but there was nothing like sitting in a classroom full of struggling adults to make him feel especially old.

"Hey."

He looked up to see Kate standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She'd changed into a tight t-shirt and a pair of leggings, her blonde hair haphazardly tied up with a scrunchie. Her bare feet padded back over to where she'd unrolled her yoga mat on the floor, carrying a glass of water.

"Hey," Lee nodded, looking away in embarrassment. Their earlier encounter hovered like a spectre in the room. Neither wished to acknowledge it.

"So, where have you been this evening? Down at the pub?" She asked, desperate to break the heavy tension.

"I wish," Lee muttered. "Maths GCSE course. Every Monday night. English meets on Thursdays."

Kate blinked in confusion. "I didn't know you were going to night school."

Lee shrugged off his coat and hung it back up by the door. "Yeah. So?"

Kate placed her glass of water on the table and picked up his textbook. "It's just weird, you know? I never thought you'd be interested in that kind of stuff."

Lee strode over to her and plucked the book from her hands. "Well, I'm doing it to prove a point more than anything. Set a good example for the kids, and all that."

"I figured it wasn't out of any sort of academic curiosity." Kate smirked, folding her arms. "I could never even get you to read a full book."

Lee tossed the volume aside, playfully meeting her gaze. "I'm plenty curious. You just never gave me the right book." He mimicked her posture, smiling down at her. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly interested in vegan farming techniques or personal journeys of spiritual self-discovery."

"That is abundantly clear, o ye of little mind." Kate arched a brow. "And, judging by the quality of your notes, neither is _Moby-Dick._"

"Oh, I see." Lee narrowed his eyes, nodding. "You're just like everyone else. You don't think I'll stay the course, either. You watch; I'll show the lot of you!"

"Says the man who spelled 'flexible' with a 'k' on his CV!"

"I'm dyslexic, you k-nut!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

As they'd traded words, they'd subconsciously inched closer and closer to each other. They froze, suddenly realizing their faces were millimetres apart. Neither moved, entranced by the current of electricity suspended between them. Lee felt like he was teetering on the edge of a precipice, the abyss that threatened to swallow him as blue as Kate's eyes. Kate's body burned with desire, desperate to bridge the gap. But she held back; she wanted, nay, _needed _him to show her that this morning hadn't been a mistake. She closed her eyes, willing him to fall. Lee's stomach somersaulted as he felt himself starting to lean forward…

"Daddy."

He jerked backwards and smiled in relief up at the stairs. "Benji! What are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep," he mumbled, clutching a stuffed dragon under his arm.

"Go on back to bed, son. I'll bring you up a glass of milk and tuck you back in, okay?"

"Okay." The child retreated back up the stairs as his father anxiously busied himself in the kitchen. Kate flopped down on the sofa, feeling drained.

Lee brought a glass of warmed milk up to Benji's room and placed it on his bedside table. He set about tucking the duvet in around the boy before feeling his forehead to make sure he wasn't coming down with anything. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a copy of _The Railway Children _from the floor. He read aloud from the book until he noticed Benji's eyes fluttering shut. Lee smiled, put the book down, and kissed his son's forehead. He was just about turn off the night light when the boy lazily stirred.

"Daddy…"

"Yeah, son?"

"Were you just about to kiss that lady?"

Lee froze, his body going cold. "What?"

"The American lady that's staying downstairs. It looked like you wanted to kiss her."

"Of course not!" Lee laughed uneasily. "Kissing is something mummies and daddies do when they want to…you know…make babies!"

Benji gave him a disbelieving look. "Daddy, I'm seven. I'm not a moron."

"Right." Lee sobered and sat back down on the bed, bracing himself over his son. "So maybe I was about to kiss her."

"You're _supposed _to kiss Mummy." Benji glared at him accusingly.

"You're right, I am," he replied, feeling smaller than he ever had before in his life. He swiftly leaned over and switched out the night light so Benji wouldn't see the tears that had suddenly formed in his eyes. It floored him how quickly his children were growing up, and it pained him terribly to see the scales fall away from his son's eyes. After all, he was no older than Benji when he'd come to the realization that his own father was a pathetic wastrel.

He turned towards Benji's tiny form in the dark. "Your old dad isn't perfect, son. He's a stupid man, a silly man…" He lowered his voice. "Maybe even a bad man." He breathed an enormous sigh, blinking rapidly. He gently laid a palm on his son's tiny chest. "But he loves you, your sister, and your brother more than anything else in the world. And that won't ever change." He felt the boy roll over away from him and he slowly got up to leave the room. He suddenly felt a thousand years old. His joints met resistance with each step, as though he were walking through sand. He turned and gazed at his son sadly before closing the door. "Even if you stop loving me," he whispered under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday, 8:53 p.m.**

Lee came back downstairs to find Kate twisted up on her mat. He wrinkled his nose at her contorted form. "Trying out for the circus, are we?"

"It's yoga, dude. Don't tell me you've forgotten what it looks like."

Lee rolled his eyes.

Kate lithely unfolded herself and smiled at him. "Care to join me?"

"Don't think so. My back's still killing me from this morning." Lee winced, rubbing it stiffly.

Kate sauntered over to him. "I can give you a back massage, if you'd like."

He looked down at her and regretfully shook his head. "Better not."

"Come on!" She playfully punched his arm. "You used to love my back massages! And I've had it on good authority that I'm one of the best in the business."

He sighed. He knew he shouldn't. The intoxicating feeling of danger was threatening to sweep him over the edge. He needed to turn right around, march back upstairs, and go to bed. But the thought of the stone-like mattress awaiting him seemed even less appealing at the moment.

"It'll make you feel better," she wheedled, as if reading his thoughts.

"All right. Just this once." He held up a finger warningly.

"For old times' sake," she murmured, reaching out and rapidly unbuttoning his shirt. Lee looked down at her hands and tried to steady his breathing. His heart suddenly felt like it was racing at a million miles per hour. She helped him out of the sleeves and tapped his t-shirted chest. "Take this off."

She stood back and smiled a little sadly as Lee pulled it over his head. He looked away, scratching at his bristly neck sheepishly. "Well, you can't in all honesty say I'm half the man I used to be."

"There's this new thing called exercise. You should try it once in a while," she said archly.

"I did. It got me three children and no time for the gym."

Kate shook her head and pointed to the sofa. "Lay down."

Lee, now clad in only his jeans, stretched out on his stomach. He propped his elbows on a cushion for support. He tensed, waiting for her hands on his back. _This is wrong. You know this is wrong, _his mind told him, even as he weakly tried to convince himself that it was only an innocuous back rub. His eyes suddenly widened when he felt her climbing on top of him, perching herself lightly on his bum.

"Kate!" He croaked nervously.

Her hands grabbed and kneaded his shoulders. "Shhh. Easy there, tiger."

She hadn't been lying; her touch was firm, authoritative, expert. Lee felt his head drooping as the tightly compressed tension of the day slowly evaporated from his muscles.

"That's it," Kate murmured, slowly working her way down his spinal column. "Let it all out." She arched her own back as she worked over his, straddling him tightly with her thighs.

"Unnnngh," Lee moaned as she pressed down on the small of his back, the focal point for so much of his pain.

"You like that, don't you, big boy," she teased, gently slapping his skin as she rolled and tickled her fingers over the spot.

Lee grunted periodically, feeling his eyes flutter shut. As his back ceased to ache, he began to realize how very tired he was. He rested his head on the cushion, feeling as though he would drift to sleep at any moment.

Then the front door opened.

"What the fuck?!"

Kate and Lee fumblingly rose from the sofa to see Lucy and Charlie standing in the doorway. She gaped at them both in righteous fury. The boy, clad in his scout uniform, looked ashen, as though his entire world had come crashing down around him.

"How _dare _you?!" Lucy screeched, her face livid. She turned her gaze first upon Lee, then focused on Kate. "How _dare _you touch my husband?!"

Kate gulped. She held her hands out defensively. "Lucy, I'm sorry! This is not what it looks like!"

"Oh, really? Because it looked to me that you were riding him like a bucking bronco!"

Kate softly shook her head, her lips ashen. "I…I didn't…" she stammered.

They locked eyes for a knowing, interminable moment. Finally, with a bloodcurdling scream, Lucy launched herself at her.

Lee quickly stepped between them, enclosing Lucy in his arms. She furiously beat and clawed against him, looking over his shoulder at Kate. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" she cried, her face twisted with jealous rage. Lee struggled to contain her, desperate to calm her down. He caught sight of Charlie, who still stood frozen in shock by the door. "Go to your room, now!" He barked.

The boy ducked his head and darted up the stairs.

"Lucy, please," Lee murmured in his wife's ear, wincing in pain as she continued to pound on him. "Please! It was just a back massage! Nothing else!" He tightened his grip, shaking her gently.

"Yeah, Lucy. It wasn't anything more. I'll even give you one, if you'd like," Kate ventured tremulously.

Lee threw her such a menacing look that she paled and retreated to the kitchen.

He turned back to his wife. "Lucy, it meant nothing! You hear me? Nothing! I was just about to fall asleep when you walked in! Lucy?"

He relaxed his grip as he realized her fists had stilled. Instead, she stood with her head buried against his smooth, bare chest, noisily weeping as though she were a small child. Lee patted her back and murmured lowly in her ear. He could never stand to see Lucy cry. She was his strength and support; when she was broken, he felt helpless and desperate.

Lucy's cries slowly quieted as she listened to Lee's voice in her ear. There was a strangely familiar, almost melodic quality to his tone. She lowered her voice to better hear him. Yes, he _was _humming a tune. She hiccupped, puzzling for a moment longer, before she finally placed it. Frowning, she pulled back and gazed up at him. "Hang on. Is that the theme from _The Wombles_?"

"No." Lee tentatively smiled. "I think you'll find it's the _mumbles._"

Lucy shook her head at him, her eyes glazing over with fresh tears.

Lee panicked. "All right, I'll admit that was groan-worthy, even by my standards, but when it's misty in your eyeline and you just can't see, and I mumble into you while you grumble into me, just remem-,"

"Oh, Lee!" Lucy loudly sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck.

He sighed. "Come on." He reached down and swept her off her feet as easily as if she were one of the kids. He marched over to the staircase and began ascending. "Let's get you to bed."

She quietly wept into his shoulder as he spirited her away. He took her to their bedroom and gently deposited her on the bed. When he made a move to rise, however, he found Lucy was reluctant to release her hold on his neck. He placed his hands on her arms and found himself staring into her plaintive, accusing eyes.

"How could you?" She mewed woundedly.

He averted his gaze in shame. "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead before he pried her arms off him and swiftly turned to go. Her sobs rose a little in volume as he left the room, but he didn't give her a second glance.

Lucy rolled over on her side and pulled her knees up against her chest, gazing out in front of her. Her eyes fell on a photo sitting on her bedside table. It had been taken on the day they'd brought the twins home from the hospital. Her husband was sat on the sofa, pulling a silly 'double-take' face for the camera while Lucy smilingly held up Benji and Molly. Her attention was drawn to the arm he'd lovingly wound across her shoulders, drawing his little family close to him. She sighed and reached out to gently turn the framed photo face-down.

"Please, Lee," she wept softly, "please come back to me."

Lee, meanwhile, had briefly checked in with Charlie to make sure he was all right. Though clearly shaken, the boy had responded to his father's inquiries with a small joke. He'd smiled and closed the door, making his way back downstairs.

He paused on the landing when he saw Kate haphazardly throwing her things into her bags, which were sat by the door. "What are you doing?"

Kate didn't look up. "I'm leaving. This was a big mistake. I never should have come here. I didn't fully think through what was going to happen, I mean, you with your job and your family, and I really shouldn't stick around because everyone hates me, your wife wants to kill me-,"

"Don't go."

Kate stopped and looked up from her packing. "What?"

"Don't go," Lee swallowed, his throat suddenly going dry, "yet."

Kate watched him as he slowly made his way down the rest of the stairs and stooped to pick his shirt up from the floor. He slipped it back over his head and met her gaze. "I told you you could stay here for the full length of your conference, and I meant it. You don't have to go."

"But Lucy-,"

"Her temper was high. She'll cool down overnight. If I know anything about her, she'll be fine again in the morning." He paused as his tone suddenly became very awkward. "Look, Kate…we need to talk."

"Yeah?" She said softly, taking a step towards him.

Lee backed down, his courage failing him. "Not tonight…later. Sometime. I guess."

"Okay." Kate ducked her head shyly.

"So you'll stay?"

"If you don't want me to go?" She stretched out a finger and ran it along his bearded chin.

He gulped. "I don't want you to go."

"Then I'll stay." Kate leaned forward and bussed his cheek.

In the master suite, Lucy remained curled up, crying into the mattress. She suddenly stopped, however, when she heard the stairs begin to creak. She held her breath, listening attentively. Her entire body tensed, attuned to the noise coming from the hall. Were there…? She gasped, a delighted smile pulling at the corners of her face, as a single pair of footfalls made their way to the spare room and closed the door.

She breathed a long sigh and relaxed against the pillows, closing her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered fervently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday, 8:05 a.m.**

"Good morning."

Lucy looked up from her preparations at the kitchen counter to see Lee nod at her from the doorway. "Morning." She lowered her head and went back to sorting her ingredients.

He blew a small sigh through his nose. Well, at least she wasn't giving him the silent treatment today. He wet his lips nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Making tonight's dinner – vegetable lasagne." She glanced at him as he went to pour himself a bowl of Frosties. "It's vegan-friendly, so your _friend _can have some if she'd like."

"That was thoughtful of you. I'm sure she'll appreciate it," Lee replied disinterestedly, taking his cereal over to the breakfast table and sitting down with the children.

"I felt like I should do something to apologize. I haven't exactly been a very gracious hostess." Lucy sighed before forcing a smile. "You're not in a hurry to be off this morning?"

"No," Lee answered between bites. "I'm taking a half-day and going in after lunch."

"Does that mean you're going to do the school run with us?" She tried to keep a hopeful note from creeping into her voice, sneaking a glance at him as she picked off cauliflower florets and dropped them in a bowl.

"Can't. I've got to take Kate over to the station again."

"Right." Lucy looked down and tried to keep busy.

Lee picked up his bowl and poured his excess milk into Charlie's. "Hey!" The boy cried.

His father stood and playfully elbowed his shoulder as he took his dishes over to the sink. Charlie turned and lifted his eyebrows as his siblings. They traded uncertain looks. Their parents were at least being civil to one another; surely that was a good sign?

Lucy glanced over her shoulder at him. "Don't forget you're picking Molly up from ballet lessons on your way home from work."

"How could I forget?" Lee suppressed a groan. He beamed at his daughter. "Ballet day is my favourite day of the week. Isn't that right, Molly?"

The girl bounced up in her chair and grinned at her parents. "It's _my _favourite day, too, because Daddy lets me ride home in the big girl seat!"

"You let her sit in the front seat?" Lucy shot him a frown. "That's really dangerous, Lee!"

"It was only the once!" He turned and hissed at Molly: "That was supposed to be our secret, you grass!"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Lucy caught a flash of movement in the corner of her eye and looked up to see Kate standing in the kitchen doorway. "Oh, hi, Kate."

"Uh, hi," Kate stammered awkwardly. She looked at Lee and pointed at her watch. "If we don't leave soon, I'm gonna be late."

"Right." Lee cast his eyes down and shrugged at Lucy. "We'd better go."

Lucy caught him by the shoulders when he tried to pass and stood on tiptoe to plant a lingering kiss on his lips. She smiled when they broke apart, all too aware of Kate's gaze burning into the back of her head. "See you later."

Lee's mouth twitched. He regarded her sadly before taking a shaky breath. "Goodbye."

He gruffly pulled away from her and hurried to shuffle Kate outside.

"Remember the dance academy after work!" She called just as the door slammed.

"Mummy."

Lucy looked over at the children. "Yes, Charlie?"

"I'm glad you and Daddy aren't fighting anymore."

She pulled a brave, tight-lipped smile. "Come on and finish up your breakfast. You don't want to be late for school."

"Um, yeah, I do," he muttered under his breath.

Lucy sighed as she watched the children push their chairs away from the table and race upstairs to brush their teeth. While she, too, had been pleasantly surprised that Lee had taken his breakfast with them as usual, she couldn't help but worry. Though it may have seemed as if things were starting to return to normal, something was off about the morning routine; there'd been an eerie note of finality to it, as if it would never be the same again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tuesday, 8:27 a.m.**

"Are you still mad at me?"

Lee glanced at Kate and sighed before shaking his head. "No. What happened last night was my own fault. I never should have let you talk me into that back massage."

"You'd never know it from the way you _snapped _at me," she stuck her lower lip out petulantly, flashing him her puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, well, you don't know when to shut up sometimes, do you?"

"I'm sorry?"

Lee punched his brake as they came up to a light. "Couldn't you see you were making things worse, standing there and running your head off? God, you're dense sometimes!"

Kate stared at him incredulously. "Gee, I'm sorry, Mr. Grumpy Pants! Since when did you become so uptight?"

Lee said nothing, putting his pedal to the floor when the light turned green. A lorry pulled out in front of him from a side street and Lee checked his speed, angrily blaring his horn.

Kate crossed her arms and slumped in her seat. "At least the dog seemed to be back in her cage this morning."

Lee scowled at her. "Don't call her that."

"Surely even you noticed the way she was hanging all over you this morning, marking her territory." Kate rolled her eyes. "Disgusting."

"She's my wife! She has a right to, you know! And on top of waking up alone, getting ready for the day, ironing the kids' uniforms, dressing the kids, feeding the kids, and packing their lunches, she's also managed to bung away some vegan peace offering in the oven for _you!" _Lee swallowed and glowered at the road. "She doesn't deserve me."

"And I do?" Kate asked quietly, not sure whether she should feel pleased or insulted.

Lee said nothing.

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the station. Lee pulled into the same parking space from the day before and turned the engine off. Kate didn't make a move to leave. Lee huffed in annoyance at the roof and shooed her away with his hand. "Go on. Off you trot. The big, important world of publishing awaits."

Kate sat up and looked at him in astonishment. He was jealous! Lee was actually jealous of her job for having come between them! She smiled and clutched at the sides of the car, immensely pleased with her supposed insight.

Lee glanced at her uneasily, his brow furrowed. "What?"

"What if I decided to blow the conference off?" She asked breathlessly.

Before he could respond, she fell upon him. Her arms curled around his neck as she began kissing him fervently. Her lips captured his over and over, her mouth frantic, needy, urgent.

"Kate…Kate! What the fuck?!" Lee cried, finally managing to push her off him. They retreated to their corners of the cab, panting heavily. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" He shouted, glaring at her in disbelief.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Come on! You can drop the proper Englishman act! You know what this is about as well as I do!"

"No, I fucking don't!"

"You wanna keep playing stupid? Fine!" She tossed her head, letting her immaculate blonde locks fan around her. "But let's get outta here. I mean it, I'll ditch the conference. We can go to the park and you could show me those duck impressions you used to do! Or we could always, you know," she smiled seductively, "book into the Travelodge for the morning."

"Are you mental?!" Lee frowned. "You're getting on that train and you're going to Islington before your first seminar starts!"

"Since when did you get so demanding?" Kate curled her lip in disgust. "What the hell happened to you, Lee? You used to be so irreverent and funny and sweet. That witch Lucy's turned you into exactly the kind of upscale, overworked, repressed middle-class dickhead you used to hate!"

"Lucy's got nothing to do with this! It's just what having a mortgage and a car payment and school fees and an insurance policy will do to anyone! Everyone has to grow up sometime! I did, and you need to, too!" Lee shook his head angrily. His voice was cold and stern. "It's not all about you, Kate! I have responsibilities to think of!"

"God, you're such a square! Responsibilities are negotiable, you know!" She balled up her fists, desperately trying to blink back tears. "You're just using them as an excuse, the same way you use your humour as a crutch! It's because you're too much of a coward to talk about your feelings! You know damn well why I came back here, but you won't admit it! Well, I figured it out years ago, and I'm tired of playing this stupid game! You know what?"

"What?" He snapped, his heart rising up in his throat.

Kate lurched towards him again, but Lee held her at arm's length. "I love you, you idiot!"

Lee gazed at her, speechless. They shared a meaningful look. Time seemed to have stood still.

Kate finally broke the stillness, nodding slowly. "And I've been here long enough to know you feel the same."

Lee blinked. "Get out of the car," he croaked.

"Lee-,"

"Get out of the car! I don't care where you go, just get away from here! Go!" He shoved her towards the car door. With a long, sad look, she reluctantly picked up her briefcase and retreated into the station.

He watched her go, his mind spinning at a million miles per hour. He felt detached and light-headed. His ears were buzzing. He breathed heavily, waiting for the adrenaline to subside. Finally, he looked down and pulled out his mobile. His hands violently trembled as he scrolled through his contacts. He wanted nothing more than to be far away from Kate and Lucy both, but he didn't want to be alone. His thoughts no longer made sense to him; he so desperately needed confirmation that Kate was wrong, and he was terribly frightened that she might very well be right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tuesday, 9:56 a.m.**

Toby picked his tea up from the service counter, still stirring in the milk he'd just drabbled into it, before taking it over to where Lee sat at their usual spot in the coffee shop. He groaned as he slowly plonked down beside him. "Hi, stranger." He smiled, but it slowly faded away as he watched his friend's leg nervously twitch up and down against the bar stool. "I'd offer to buy you a coffee, but it looks like you've already started."

Lee nodded. He seemed strangely absent. "Yeah, this is my fifth."

"Cup?" Toby cried incredulously.

"No, pot." He distractedly pointed a finger at the kettle the barista had left by his seat.

"My, this really is serious." Toby shook his head. He'd been right to drop what he was doing and rush to the coffee shop. He had never heard Lee sound so odd on the phone, and he'd never seen him worked up in such a state. Lee was visibly trembling; his clothes were rumpled and his hair looked dishevelled. His bloodshot eyes darted wildly about the room. Toby didn't know whether his friend was merely overcaffeinated, or suffering from something far, far worse. "Tell me, what was so important that you summoned me all the way over here on my day off?"

"It's Kate," Lee quickly replied.

"I feared as much," Toby muttered under his breath. His wife had told him all about the McKinnons' unexpected visitor, as well as Lucy's apprehensions about her, the previous evening over dinner. "Did you know she ruined our anniversary present? Anna told me Lucy was so heartbroken over this thing between you and Kate that she didn't get any enjoyment out of going to the dress shop."

Lee nodded as if he hadn't heard him, his words abruptly tumbling out of his mouth. "She's still in love with me."

"What?"

"Kate. Just now. In the car. She threw herself at me and told me she loved me!"

"Oh, dear," Toby murmured calmly.

"The thing is – I don't know if – if I might – still love her, too," Lee stammered, gazing down into his coffee cup.

"You're joking."

"I wish I was," Lee whispered, a note of fear creeping into his voice.

"Right." Though Toby had expected it, he still took a moment to reel from his friend's revelation. He brooded for a long minute, arms crossed. Even he had to admit that part of him wanted to grab Lee by the shoulders and shake him until he saw sense, but he knew getting angry would be pointless. His friend didn't need a sermon; it looked like he was already plenty aware of how wrong the situation was. What he needed was a cool voice of reason.

Toby leaned forward over the counter and looked up into Lee's face. "Before I knock your teeth together for even entertaining the notion of being unfaithful to Lucy, the woman of your dreams, the mother of your children, and your devoted wife of ten terribly trying years, I want you to answer me this: are you sure you're really in love with Kate? Or are you just reliving the past?" He tapped a finger on the counter to emphasize his words.

Lee gazed into the distance for a long time before he closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know."

Toby sat back, waiting patiently while his friend gathered his thoughts.

"I was just a mate of hers, you know. We were never anything more." Lee played with his coffee cup. While his body remained present in the café, his mind had travelled seventeen years into the past. "It wasn't until after she and Tim broke up and it was just me and her living in the flat that I started to realize just how much I enjoyed being around her. She was laidback, adventurous, and incredibly easy to talk to. Of course, I fancied her. Who wouldn't?" As if to prove his point, he pulled her ancient driving license from his pocket and placed it on the counter. He tapped his finger on the photograph.

"Hmm," Toby studied the image for a moment. "Nice," he murmured neutrally.

"We got along great together. I always thought we'd make the perfect couple."

"So why did you never ask her out?"

Lee shrugged. "I figured she'd say no. I wasn't at all the type of bloke she usually went for. She was also my best mate's ex, so that was a bit awkward. But now I'm remembering, I think she would've said yes." He looked over at Toby. "She used to say that all I needed was a steady job and better aim at the toilet and I'd be perfect. And now I realize she was only half-joking. I was the man she never knew she wanted."

"And by the time she finally did, she finds that seventeen years had gone, you're happily married to her ex-boyfriend's younger sister and the father of three children."

Lee looked down at his hands. "Kate always was a bit slow on the uptake." He sighed. "I keep thinking about what would've happened if she hadn't taken that promotion and gone back to San Francisco. We might have gotten our chance to be a couple. Who knows where that would have led?" He propped his elbows on the counter and rested his face in his palms. "I certainly wouldn't have met Lucy, that's for sure."

"Oh, God." Toby rolled his eyes. "Not the _what-if _game. We could sit here all day asking ourselves about what might have happened."

"But here's the thing: now she's here, it's like she never left. I'm feeling the same way I did seventeen years ago." Lee turned to his friend worriedly. "Did I make a mistake, Toby? Did I let The One get away?"

Toby was quiet for several minutes. Finally, he spoke: "Do you want my honest, unbiased opinion?"

"Of course." Lee nodded.

"Then no, you didn't." Toby spread his hands on the table. "I think you've been looking at everything from entirely the wrong angle. Sure, you and Kate had chemistry together at one time, and, if things had stayed as they were, you might have become closer. But why didn't they? You say it was because she got this job offer. Why didn't you go with her? You weren't employed at the time, you had no real family to speak of, you could have easily packed up and gone with her. I'm sure you two could have arrived at a suitable living arrangement. And even if you'd dismissed that possibility, why didn't you ask her to stay?"

"I told you, I was afraid-,"

"That fear didn't stop you from telling Lucy how you felt when she got offered a promotion in another country."

Lee froze, his eyes widening. "Oh, yeah…"

"And if this connection between you and Kate was so deep, you could've packed it in at any time and gone to America to find her. Or, at the very least, visit her. Or maybe send the occasional letter or Christmas card. What was there to stop you?"

"Lucy," Lee breathed. He turned to Toby. "I forgot all about Kate the moment I met Lucy."

"Exactly." He nodded. "While you two may have had, or even still have something for each other, you need to ask yourself this: if it wasn't strong enough to overcome those challenges, is it really all that strong in the first place?"

"You're right. I could let go of Kate, but I couldn't stand to lose Lucy." Lee folded his arms on the table and buried his head between them. "Oh, Toby. I've been such an idiot," he moaned.

"No surprise there," he murmured. Suddenly, he frowned and leaned forward as he noticed his friend's shoulders were shaking. Was…was Lee crying? He tentatively poked his arm.

Lee refused to lift his head. "You don't understand…I've made a terrible, terrible mistake," he croaked.

Toby sighed and sadly shook his head. He awkwardly looked around the café, embarrassed for his friend. When a barista walked past the counter, he stayed her arm and handed her the coffee pot. "Bring us some decaf, if you please."


	10. Chapter 10

**Tuesday, 11:48 a.m.**

"Lucy!" Lee cried breathlessly, bursting through the garden door. He held in his hand a cheap bouquet of flowers he'd hurriedly bought at a petrol station on his way home. There wasn't much time left before he needed to leave again for work.

He stood alone in the kitchen. No evidence of her presence sat on the counter, aside from the lasagne dish. He sighed and bounded into the living room. "Lucy!" He stopped and looked around. Still no sign of her. "Lucy, where are you?" He called.

His only answer was the sound of running water being switched off upstairs.

"Lucy!" He took the steps two at a time up to the second floor, running down the hall to the bathroom. He stopped outside it and pounded on the door. "Lucy, open up! It's me! I need to talk to you!"

The door slowly opened to reveal Kate wrapped in nothing but a towel. Her hair steadily dripped water onto the floor, still soaked from the shower.

"Kate?" Lee frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"My seminars got cancelled." She clutched the towel tighter around her and leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Lucy," he murmured.

"She's not in."

Lee blinked in annoyance. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Where's she gone?"

Kate shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not the one who's married to her." Her gaze fell on the flowers he held in his hand. "Were those for her?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" He turned away from her, pulling out his mobile.

"Looks like someone's got a bit of a guilty conscience."

"Lay off, Kate," he snapped, dialling Lucy's number. His heart sank when it went straight to voicemail. "Lucy, where are you? I stopped by the house and you weren't home. Listen, I've got some bad news…" He grunted in surprise as he felt Kate suddenly reach around and grab at his crotch. "I found out the dealership's booked in some communications workshop for the weekend somewhere out in Kent. Everyone at work's being pressed to go." He struggled to maintain an even tone as Kate's hand began to massage the material. He felt physically ill when he realized her ministrations were having their desired effect. Kate giggled softly, feeling his burgeoning erection. "I'm really sorry…I called the restaurant and managed to move our reservation up for tomorrow night…I hope that's all right…And Lucy…I need to talk to you. Not over the phone." He closed his eyes as the softest of moans escaped from his throat. "I just want you to know, I-,"

Kate deftly reached over his shoulder and ended the call. "There. That's wifey taken care of," she purred.

Lee, who'd been frozen to the spot, suddenly opened his eyes when he felt Kate's fingers on his belt. With a tremendous amount of willpower, he grabbed her palm and resolutely removed it from his body. He turned around to face her. "No, Kate."

She looked up at him, crestfallen. "So you're still too afraid to admit it."

"I'm not afraid," he retorted. "I just know this isn't going to work."

"What do you mean? How can you know?" She knuckled the doorframe, finding it difficult to meet the hardened look in his eyes. "We go together, Lee. I'm the yin to your yang. Nothing has ever felt more right when I'm with you."

His gaze softened as he searched her plaintive, pretty face.

"Can you honestly say you don't love me?"

He swallowed and reluctantly shook his head. "No, I can't." He broke away from her alluring gaze and stared instead at the towel she held around her. It had been one of a set of bath towels he'd given Lucy as a present last Christmas. As he studied it, he remembered his wife's annoyance about their being the wrong shade and clashing with the bath. They'd rowed about it on and off throughout the day, and later that night, Lee had walked in on Lucy in the shower and switched out her towels for the offending new ones. The ensuing fiery confrontation had somehow ended with them crashing against the walls of the shower, their bodies entwined in an aggressive bout of lovemaking. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "But not the way I love Lucy."

"You don't know that," Kate replied, a note of fear creeping into her voice. "We never even got the chance."

Lee lifted his head angrily. "You know what, you're right! I don't know what would have happened if we'd gotten together and I don't know how long it would have lasted! Would it have been worth it if we had? I don't know, and it doesn't matter! We'll never know because we both had our chance and we didn't take it! You can't turn the clock back seventeen years!"

"No, you can't," she answered softly. "But you can make up for past mistakes."

"Stop kidding yourself, Kate. What happened wasn't a mistake. We're great mates, and I fancy you like mad, but we're too different, you and me. This…" Lee gestured with his fingers between them, "_thing_ between us is more curiosity than anything else. Even if we had made a proper go of it, I don't know if it ever would have been anything more."

"Right!" Kate cried, jutting her chin out determinedly. "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" She abruptly released the towel and let it drop to the floor.

Lee stood paralysed as he gazed, wide-eyed, at Kate's naked body. He felt the blood roaring in his ears as the world seemed to have once more slowed to a stop. He felt like he was thirty-three again, watching her perfect little form as she prepared to walk out of his life forever.

"Well," Kate breathed nervously, "here's your chance. What are you going to do about it?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Tuesday, 2:12 p.m.**

Lucy finished carrying in the last of her groceries and placed them on the kitchen counter. She paused when she saw a strange bouquet of flowers sitting in a vase by the sink. She could've sworn they weren't there when she'd left this morning. Frowning a little, she turned on the oven to start it pre-heating for the lasagne. She grabbed one of the nearest bags to hand and started to put her wares away. As she tried to stuff a fresh loaf of bread in the bread box, she accidentally knocked her purse over. Her mobile shot out of the pocket and clattered to the floor.

"Bugger!" She quickly picked it up and switched it back on. She sighed in relief as the screen appeared as normal. No damage, no cracks, no breaks. She was just about to stow it away when she noticed the voicemail notifications in her call history. She pressed the playback button and held the phone up to her ear.

There were two messages. She resumed organizing her groceries as she listened to the first: "_Hello, this is Mason from Collings' Boutique calling for Lucy McKinnon. We've finished the alterations on your dress and it's ready to collect. You can stop by and pick it up at your earliest convenience. Thank you, goodbye." _She sighed and skipped to the next one, tossing some bags of crisps into one of the topmost cupboards.

She suddenly froze as she heard her husband's voice over the phone: "_Lucy, where are you? I stopped by the house and you weren't home. Listen, I've got some bad news…" _She turned and stared at the flowers on the counter, furrowing her brows at what sounded like a small grunt. "_I found out the dealership's booked in some communications workshop for the weekend somewhere out in Kent. Everyone at work's being pressed to go." _His voice sounded ragged, and was Lucy just imagining things, or could she hear a woman's laughter in the background?_ "I'm really sorry…I called the restaurant and managed to move our reservation up for tomorrow night…I hope that's all right…And Lucy…I need to talk to you. Not over the phone…ohhh…I just want you to know, I-,"_

The message abruptly ended. She slowly lowered the phone from her ear, staring at it in shock. The floor suddenly seemed to be spinning beneath her feet. She took a few wobbly steps over to the sink, afraid she was going to be ill.

The front door opened and closed. Lucy snapped out of her daze and wandered out to the living room to see who it was.

"Kate," she said, pulling a strained smile.

"Oh, hi, Lucy!" Kate replied perkily. She was sweaty and breathless, dressed in a tank top and jogging bottoms. Long strands of hair seemed to have escaped her scrunchie. She removed a pair of earbuds from her ears and pulled out her yoga mat. "Just thought I'd go out for a little run!"

"What are you doing home so early? It's not even time to collect the kids from school yet."

"My afternoon seminar was cancelled, so I've just been hanging out here." Kate crouched over the mat and began doing some cool-down stretches.

_"I stopped by the house and you weren't home…"_

Lucy struggled to quell the growing horror in the pit of her stomach. "Kate…when you got here…did you happen to see Lee come round?"

"Oh, yeah! He brought you those flowers. Wasn't that sweet of him?" Kate beamed.

"Charming," she muttered, looking down at her phone. When she next spoke, her voice sounded like it was echoing from miles away: "I've got a vegan lasagne lined up for dinner if you'd like to join us, Kate."

She didn't even hear Kate's reply, tremblingly reaching out and grabbing the back of one of the chairs to remain standing. The images of her infant children sat on the window ledge began to swim together before her eyes. Their cries, each distinct from one another, began to drone like sirens in her ears.

"Are these your wedding pictures?"

Lucy swung her head round to see Kate gazing up at the collage of photographs hanging in the corner by the desk. "Umm-hmm," she managed to whine.

"How long ago was this?"

"Ten years ago Friday," she mumbled, Kate's cheerful smile flickering before her face. _Was this deliberate? Was she torturing her on purpose?_

"Oh, my God, will you look at Tim!" Kate giggled. "You both look very happy," she added softly.

"Umm." Lucy cleared her throat, straining to make her voice sound politely disinterested. "Kate…this yoga retreat of yours…where did you say it was, again?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Some country estate in Maidstone, I think."

"Maidstone…in Kent," Lucy breathed. She looked down and marched towards the stairs. "Will you excuse me a minute, Kate? Just need to nip up to the loo."

Lucy closed the door to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. She held her phone in her lap, staring at it intently. She knew she needed to make this call, but she didn't want to. She dreaded what she might learn. Lucy frowned. If she put it aside and went back downstairs, she could swallow her doubts and continue playing her part in this stupid farce as if everything were all right. There was something oddly comforting about the thought of carrying on in willful ignorance. But if she did this, there'd be no going back.

Drawing a long breath, Lucy tapped a name in her contacts and held the phone to her ear. "Please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't pick up," she whispered fervently.

"Hello?" A cautious female voice sounded over the line.

"Hi, Jackie?" Lucy asked, her voice assuming a bright, high-pitched tone. "This is Lucy McKinnon, Lee's wife. You remember, we swapped numbers at the dealership's Christmas party because you promised to give me your recipe for salmon tartare canapes."

"Right." There was a long pause on the line. "And you're calling after that recipe _now?_"

"No, that's all right. I know you're still at work. I didn't want to take up too much of your time. It's just, I haven't been able to get a hold of Lee all morning and I forgot to ask him for the address of this workshop in Kent. I thought you might happen to know?"

Another long pause. Then: "What workshop?"

"The communications workshop the company's sending you on this weekend. Lee told me everyone's being made to go. He mentioned it being someplace in Kent, but I didn't catch the address."

There was a crackle and she heard muted voices in the background. After a long moment, Jackie finally came back on the line. "Yeah, no, I don't know what Lee's been telling you, but I just checked with the boss and there's no training courses scheduled for this weekend."

Silence. Lucy stared across the room. An object on the floor caught her eye and she focused her attention on it. It took every ounce of her energy not to scream.

"Lucy? Did you hear me? Are you there?"

"I'm here!" She squeaked, her voice rising higher and higher. "Thanks for checking, Jackie! I just must have misheard him. Sorry to bother you! Bye!"

She lowered the phone from her ear and slowly got up from the toilet. She crept closer and closer, the discarded towel looming larger on the floor. She knelt down by it and slowly extracted a long, golden hair that had been glinting on top. She held it up in abject horror before swiftly turning around and vomiting into the sink.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tuesday, 4:49 p.m.**

"Lucy, I'm home!" Lee called as he opened the front door. Molly bounded past him, clad in a leotard, her ballet bag slung across her shoulder. "And I've caught a little swan from the lake!"

They both strode into the kitchen and stopped short when they were met with Kate sitting by herself at the dinner table.

"Where's Mummy?" Molly asked, looking worriedly up at her father.

"Surely, she's home now?" Lee frowned at Kate.

She shrugged, absently pushing around the pasta on her plate. "I don't know. She just packed the kids up and left about an hour ago. She said she left you a message."

Lee pulled out his mobile and swore when he saw Lucy's name under missed calls. He pressed the screen and held the phone up to listen to the recording.

_"Lee, I've taken the boys to Mum and Dad's. I left dinner plates for you and Molly in the oven. I don't know…I don't know when I'll be home." _

Lee bit his lip and slowly returned his phone to his pocket. He didn't know whether he'd ever heard her voice sound so cold and hard.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Molly asked, her eyes growing large.

Lee blinked away his apprehensions. He clapped his hands together and smiled down at his daughter. "Well, it looks like it's just going to be you and me tonight, Molly Moo-Moo."

"Why? Where's Benji and Charlie?" Molly took her customary seat at the table while Lee removed the two foil-wrapped plates from the oven.

"They're on a sleepover with Grandma and Granddad."

"Without me? It's not fair!" She cried petulantly.

Lee pulled an uneasy smile, casting his eyes at Kate. "Steady on, Molly. Not in front of our guest."

The girl frowned and pounded her fist on the table. "It's not fair!"

"We can still have a good time! How about you help Daddy with a little surprise in the kitchen after dinner? It'll be fun," Lee waggled his eyebrows. "We can pretend we're on Bake-Off and we've only got an hour before Paul Hollywood comes by and tells us we're crap."

"It's not fair!" She screamed again at the top of her voice.

Lee winced. "All right! If you help me in the kitchen, I promise to play whatever you like the rest of the evening!"

"You mean you'll let me do whatever I want?" Molly sat up hopefully.

"Well, within reason. We're not going to pretend we're on Naked Chef and go sliding down the bannisters."

"Okay, Daddy." Molly smiled sweetly at him and tucked into her lasagne.

Lee, Molly, and Kate sat in uncomfortable silence at the table, the scraping of forks on plates the only sound in the room.

"So, Molly…you like to dance?" Kate asked awkwardly.

The girl nodded. "We learned how to arabesque today, which is where you stand on one leg and stretch your foot out all the way behind you. It's not so bad when you're at the barre. But I'm not very good."

"Don't listen to her," Lee said. "She's a prima donna in the making." Thinking back to her earlier temper tantrum, he cocked his head sheepishly. "In more ways than one."

Molly sat up pertly. "Daddy took my whole ballet class to _Frozen on Ice_ last winter! Even Amelia-,"

"Who we hate," Lee added.

"-came with us, and we went for pizza after! It was _so_ much fun!" She beamed.

Kate regarded Lee doubtfully. "Really? I would have thought that wasn't your scene."

Lee shrugged happily. "Well, you know. You can have your Isle of Wights and your Glastonburys, but you haven't lived until you've sang 'Let It Go' at the O2 with a chorus of under-tens."

"Daddy always leads the _best _sing-alongs! And he can do all sorts of tricks! All my best friends are jealous because _their _daddies don't know magic!"

Lee caught Kate's eye and reddened. "It just runs in the family. My father was a master of the disappearing act." He cleared his throat and turned back to Molly. "Speaking of magic, did your friend Ian ever find out where his rabbit went?"

As Molly launched into a meandering diatribe about her classmates, Kate continued to silently gaze at Lee, her brow furrowed. Lee had struggled dreadfully to connect with her friends' son Nicky when they'd lived together seventeen years ago. The experience had been enough to make her realize that any future with Lee would not include children. During the entire time she'd known him, he'd made his disdain for children woefully apparent: chasing kids away from their doorstep, tossing delinquents in canals, and yelling at students to turn their music down. Looking at him now, as he dotingly hung on Molly's every word, she wondered if fatherhood had given him a personality transplant.

"Are you a tramp?"

Kate startled out of her reverie to see Molly's brilliant hazel eyes, identical to her father's, burning brightly at her.

"E-excuse me?" Kate stammered.

"I told Ian we have a lady from California staying with us, and he says all California ladies are tramps, because they want to be movie stars like Marilyn Monroe."

"That's not true!" Kate narrowed her eyes at the girl. "It sounds like your friend Ian is a bit of a xenophobe."

"Ian's not an alien!" Molly scowled indignantly.

"That's a xenomorph," Lee wearily corrected, standing. Kate looked up at him, holding her breath to see what he'd do.

"And that was a very rude question, young lady." Lee set his empty plate on top of hers and glared down at her silky, golden head. "I'm afraid you shall have to pay a penalty."

Suddenly, he crouched down and began tickling her stomach. Molly squealed and squirmed violently in her seat. Her giggles bubbled forth as she weakly tried to resist him.

Lee scooped her up into his arms, still tickling her. Molly's laughter became increasingly shrill. "Do you forfeit? Do you forfeit?" He cried, doubling down on his efforts.

"Yes!" She managed to shriek in between giggles. Lee pulled his hand away and pointed to his broad, pointed septum. "Pay it here."

Molly linked her arms around her father's neck and obligingly kissed the tip of his nose.

"Now, tell the lady you're sorry."

Molly shyly met Kate's gaze from behind Lee's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"That's my girl." He squeezed her and smiled. "We'd better get a move on. We've got a busy night ahead of us!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kate asked as she stood and gathered the plates.

He turned to her and firmly shook his head. "I don't think so. Since the boys are out having fun at Grandma and Granddad's, we're going to make this a daddy-daughter date night. Only daddies and daughters allowed." He looked up at Molly. "You like the sound of that?"

She nodded and hugged him tighter, resting her head on his shoulder. She shot Kate a smug, triumphant smile.

"Come on, let's get you out of your ballet kit." Lee whisked his precious cargo off towards the stairs.

Kate forlornly watched his retreating back until it vanished from sight.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who's been kind enough to reach out and let me know how much you've been enjoying this fic. Your feedback never fails to make me smile and brighten my day! I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story, I've got a nice long chapter here for you next (I think it's the one you've all been waiting for)...**

* * *

**Tuesday, 9:33 p.m.**

Lucy unlocked the garden door and cautiously opened it wide. She fumbled in the dark for the light switch. She had been determined not to come back home after her revelation earlier that afternoon, but Lee had not left her alone all evening. It was while she was staring at his thirteenth text message to her, this one a picture of her daughter looking sadly into the camera with the caption, 'Molly's missing her Mummy. She keeps asking when you'll be home. x,' that Wendy had gently touched her shoulder and convinced her to go. "After all, it can't hurt to talk to him and hear his side of things," she'd reasoned. So, after bidding a reluctant goodnight to the boys, Lucy allowed her father to drop her back off at the house.

As she flicked the lights on, she froze and gaped in horror at the mess that greeted her. Dirty, batter-stained mixing bowls stood on the kitchen island, along with cracked eggshells and used spoons. The flour and sugar containers sat open on the counter, with white dust caking the surfaces and floor around them. The electric mixer lay on the floor, still whizzing away, as if someone hadn't known how to shut it off and promptly given up. Lucy pulled the cord from the wall socket, stilling the mixer, and cautiously stepped over it. Some garishly coloured icing dripped out of a plastic bag that had had one of its corners cut away. It sat abandoned on the dining table beside a lopsided, hastily assembled sponge. The words, 'sorry Mummy' had been childishly scrawled in icing across the top.

As Lucy studied the cake, she couldn't help but smile. Though she was furious about the state of the kitchen, the loving gesture obviously intended for her warmed her heart and lowered her defences. A part of her brain still told her that Lee was weaponizing their daughter in order to get back in her good graces, but still another part of her didn't care; his method was certainly effective.

She turned her head as she suddenly caught the noise of repeated, heavy footfalls on the floorboards. Shaking her head, she followed the noise upstairs to Molly's bedroom, where yet another surprise awaited her.

The girl had lined up her stuffed toys in different corners and crannies of the room, with a few sat on small chairs in the centre of her floor. On top of her bed sat Benji's dragon, which Molly, clad in a dress-up gown over top of her pyjamas, shouted and pointed a fairy wand at. She was seated on top of her father, the source of all the noise as he crawled across her floor on all fours. He wore a party hat pulled low over his forehead and – Lucy couldn't stop herself from giggling at the sight – his finger- and toenails had been painted over with sparkly, purple nail varnish.

Lee looked up at the sound and suddenly stopped making horse noises, his face breaking into a delighted smile. "Hark, Princess Molly!" He cried, reaching around to hold her in place as he slowly climbed to his feet. "The queen has returned!"

"Mummy!" Molly shouted, dropping her wand and stretching her arms out to Lucy as Lee carried her over to the doorway. She smiled as Lucy reached around her husband to gently place a kiss on her crown. "I missed you _so _much!"

"I don't know, darling. It looked like you were having plenty of fun," Lucy laughed.

"We were playing my favourite game: Princess Molly!" she cried, throwing her arms wide. The plastic tiara that had been sitting askance on her head suddenly slipped from her hair and clattered to the floor.

"And I'm her magical unicorn," Lee murmured, smiling tentatively at Lucy. "I told her I would make a better evil wizard, what with my beard, but she insisted I be the unicorn."

"You've certainly got the evil part right," she said coldly, shooting him a fleeting, disgusted look. She turned back to their daughter, her face once again cheery. "I saw the lovely cake you baked for me downstairs. That was very sweet of you."

"It was Daddy's idea! He did most of it." Molly allowed herself to be lowered to the ground and bounced up and down impatiently as soon as her feet met the floor. "He also said we couldn't have any until you came home. So, now that you are, can we _please _have some? I've been waiting all night!"

"I don't know." Lucy's brow furrowed uncertainly. "It's awfully late for you to be having any more sugar."

"Oh, _please?" _Molly wheedled, taking her mother's hand.

"Come on, one small piece won't hurt. Please?" Lee stooped down and hugged Molly to him, gazing hopefully up at Lucy.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh, all right then. But just one piece!"

The trio made their way downstairs and cut into the cake. Molly perched on the edge of the table while she ate, excitedly filling her mother in on all she'd done that evening between bites. Lee and Lucy stood over the table with their plates, trading glances but never making eye contact.

"And after we finished the cake, Daddy said it was bath time because we were dirty, and we needed to wash up before we did anything else, and after that-,"

"Where's Kate?" Lucy suddenly asked, looking around the room.

Lee shrugged. "Out, I guess. She probably slipped away sometime while Molly was blasting _The Greatest Showman _soundtrack on the stereo."

"We had a disco party while we waited for the cake to come out of the oven!" Molly chirped.

"Too bad it wasn't a cleaning party," Lucy muttered, looking sadly at the mess that surrounded them.

"I'm sorry we wrecked the place. We never wanted to upset you. Can you ever forgive us?"

Lucy finally turned her head towards Lee and successfully locked eyes with him. They shared a long, meaningful look.

Molly, meanwhile, brushed at the crumbs on her empty plate and set it aside. "Can I go pick the film now?"

Lucy turned to her and frowned. "What?"

"Whenever we have a sleepover at Grandma and Granddad's, they always let us stay up late and watch a film. Daddy said I could, too!"

"Did he?" She arched a brow at Lee.

He shot her a guilty smile. "Fair's fair. And it's not like she won't be any more sleep-deprived than Benji and Charlie in the morning."

Lucy crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot, fixing her hard gaze on Lee. "Molly, go on and pick your film. Mummy and Daddy need to have a little chat."

The girl pushed herself off the table and darted into the living room. Lee closed the sliding doors behind her and nervously turned back to his wife. "Well?"

"You have some nerve," Lucy slowly shook her head, "using our daughter like this after what you've done."

Lee sighed. "Lucy, if you're still mad about what happened last night, I-,"

"I'm not talking about last night!" She cried. "I'm talking about what happened this morning! I know what's going on between you and Kate, Lee! I'm not going to sit by and continue to watch it any longer!"

Lee groaned in exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell you? There's nothing going on between me and Kate!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Lee!" She barked, angry tears springing into her eyes. "I know all about your little tryst in the countryside!"

He frowned in confusion. "What?"

Lucy nodded. "I called Jackie at work. There is no training workshop in Kent this weekend. You're planning to go away with Kate, aren't you?"

"No! Lucy, I-,"

"Stop lying to me, Lee! I'm sick and tired of being lied to!" Lucy drew her arms tighter about herself, edging away from him.

"Okay, so I made up the workshop thing! But it wasn't to do with Kate!"

"Stop! I mean it!" Lucy held up her mobile, shaking with fury. "I have evidence of your affair!"

Lee wrinkled his nose. "No, you don't! Because _there is. No. Affair_!"

She slammed the phone down on the counter and played his message back over the speaker. She carefully studied Lee's face as he listened to the recording.

He winced at the grunts and suggestive noises he'd made and sucked in his breath when he heard Kate's voice in the background. "All right, I'll admit, that does sound bad."

"I can't believe you," she said quietly, turning away from him.

The pain in her voice tore at Lee's heart. He walked up behind her, holding his hands out repentantly. "Lucy, you don't understand. She literally had me by the…you know…" He made a suggestive hand gesture.

"Bollocks!" Lucy snarled, whirling around to face him.

He pointed. "That's the word!"

She looked down at his hand and felt herself soften. It was difficult for her to take him seriously with his glittery purple fingers. She loosened her tight hold on herself and gazed long and hard into his eyes. There was a deep, fearful sadness in her gaze that arrested Lee and held him in rapt attention.

Still holding their stare, Lucy quietly broke the silence. "Lee…I'm only going to ask you this once. I'm warning you: the fate of our marriage depends on the honesty of your answer." She gulped. "Did you have sex with Kate this morning?"

Lee felt his pulse quicken. He shook his head and reached out towards her. "Lucy, I-,"

"Yes or no, Lee! Did you have sex with her?!"

A tense silence fell between them. Lee finally breathed a long sigh, maintaining eye contact with her the whole while. "No. She offered. I refused."

A flicker of hope appeared in Lucy's eyes. She dropped her arms to her sides and allowed him to slowly approach her.

"She showed her body to me. And I walked away." He gently placed his hands on her arms, gazing down at her. "I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why?" She rasped.

"I looked at her, and I felt absolutely nothing. Because she wasn't you." He started to rub his hands up and down her arms, caressing her tenderly. "Your body is all I ever want, and all I'll ever need. That's what I came home to tell you this morning. That's what all this," he nodded to the messy kitchen, "is for. To apologise for the way I've been acting. Kate came in here and got me so confused about what might have been that I stopped thinking about what I already have." He took her hands in his and held them tightly. "I realized that you've given me something no-one else has. Not Kate, not any other woman in my past."

"What?" she whispered.

"The courage to fall in love." He glanced away in embarrassment before finding the heart to continue, his words tumbling out in a rush. "It's you I love. It's only you. And it'll only ever be you. I've never been able to say that to anyone else. Because I can't. There's only you. I'm so sorry I ever doubted that." He shook his head. "I don't even want to think about what might've happened if you'd never walked into my life. It only matters that you did, and I never, ever want you to walk out of it." He looked down at their linked hands, gently stroking her with his thumbs. "I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I'm begging you, Lucy. I couldn't live without you." He looked up to see tears silently streaming down her face and instantly choked up. "Please don't cry," he whimpered.

"Oh, Lee," she sniffed, releasing his hands and curling her arms around his neck. "I was so afraid I'd lost you!" She hugged him tightly, her hot tears of relief continuing to fall.

They stood for a long moment in their tearful embrace. Lee clasped her to him, wrapping his arms around her torso. He breathed in her sweet, familiar smells and sighed, nuzzling her hair. Lucy thought back over the dreadful ordeal of the last forty-eight hours, how she'd suffered so terribly. She suddenly pulled away from Lee and slapped him across the face. "Arsehole!"

His stunned expression quickly faded and he lowered his head contritely. "I deserved that."

Just as quickly, she grabbed him and pressed her mouth to his, kissing him feverishly. Lee recovered from his shock once more and began reciprocating. He moaned softly at the sensation of her pillowed lips hungrily capturing his own, opening his mouth obligingly when she pressed her tongue against it. Lucy was insatiable; it was as though she wished to devour him. She scrubbed her knuckles against his beard before frantically raking her fingers through his hair, plunging the depths of his mouth. She lifted one leg and hitched it over his hip, pressing herself even tighter against him. Lee's hands travelled down her sides before cupping and squeezing her bottom. He felt himself melt into her as the embers of their fiery passion burst alight, renewed.

Lucy clung tightly to his neck as she felt him pick her up and spin her around. He gently placed her on the dining table next to the apology cake. She let her hands fall to her sides as Lee cradled her in his arms, allowing herself to be lowered onto her back as he leant over her, their mouths locked together. One foot curled around his torso while the other lifted into the air. She placed her hands on his forearms and opened her eyes to gaze into his, drinking in the deep desire reflected by his stare.

The door slid open and Molly poked her head into the kitchen. "The film's about to start! Aren't you coming?"

Lee and Lucy froze before slowly turning to look at her. Lucy was the first to recover, her voice stammering breathlessly. "Yes, darling. Mummy just…got cake crumbs in her eye."

"That's right." Lee gently held the side of her face and massaged his thumb underneath her eye, regarding her longingly. Lucy shuddered under his touch, desperately trying to regain composure. Shaking his head, Lee released her and straightened to a stand. "I'm pretty sure we've got it now."

Lucy took his hand and let herself be pulled back upright. She hopped off the table and cleared her throat, shooting Lee a knowing look as she followed Molly into the living room. "Right. Let's get stuck in, then."

Lee lingered in the kitchen, turning towards the Nespresso frother. When he came out with a steaming mug a few minutes later, he found the girls waiting for him expectantly. Lucy had rounded up a bottle of acetone and a box of tissues, which she'd set on the coffee table in front of her. Lee walked over and handed her the mug. "This is for you."

Lucy looked down and softened at the heart-shaped pattern Lee had drawn into the milk on top. "Oh, Lee." She turned back to him, a heartfelt glow alighting her face. "This is lovely. Thank you."

He shrugged modestly. "I used the stencil." He placed a quick kiss on her brow and nuzzled her hair. "I'm really sorry, Luce. I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Lucy closed her eyes and went a bit limp, nearly spilling her coffee onto the floor.

"Come _on!" _Molly groaned, bobbing impatiently.

The trio settled onto the sofa as Molly clicked the film on, snuggling herself comfortably between her mother and father. She quickly allowed herself to get lost in the story, secure in the knowledge that all was finally right with her family. Lee stretched his arm across the sofa above her head, holding his hand out for Lucy as she began wiping his nails clean with the bottle of acetone.

"So, tell me," Lucy murmured, careful to keep her voice low enough to not disturb Molly watching the film, "why did you invent that lie about the workshop in Kent?"

"Um." Lee nervously wet his lips. "Well, it was because…I was embarrassed to tell you the real reason. You might have thought it wasn't important enough to move our anniversary dinner."

Lucy waited. When he offered nothing more, she lifted her brows. "Well?"

"It's…" He sighed. "It's like this: I was having a chat with Toby earlier this morning, telling him how everything that's happened has been really doing my head in. He suggested I enter his club's golf tournament on Friday as a way to…you know…de-stress."

"You're kidding me!" She hissed, raising her voice just enough for Molly to swivel her head and shush her.

"See, this is why I made up the work thing. I knew you'd be mad!" He replied.

Lucy said nothing, studying her handiwork as she scrubbed his nails.

A tense silence passed between them. Lee sought her gaze tentatively. "Lucy?"

She flicked a glance at him before shaking her head in resignation. "You're so lucky that my gown is ready to be picked up in time."

Lee's face lit up hopefully.

And," she blew a small sigh, "I suppose if you're willing to dress up and go dining and dancing for my sake, the least I can do is let you have your golf game." She pulled a small smile. "Consider it my anniversary present to you."

Lee returned her expression. "Thanks."

They leaned forward and shared a brief kiss. Lucy released his hand and gestured for him to give her the other one. Lee turned and awkwardly stretched his opposite arm over Molly's head so Lucy could remove the nail varnish.

"Speaking of tomorrow night," he murmured, "I forgot to tell you that I booked in for a haircut after work. So, go ahead and give the kids their tea and get them washed up. Don't wait up for me."

"You mean, like I do every night?" She shot him an arch look.

Lee rolled his eyes.

Lucy sighed theatrically. "Never mind that it's going to take me ages to get ready. I suppose I'll be able to get everything done, as usual. Besides, you are looking a bit seedy." She paused in her work to playfully tousle his hair, which still stuck out in all directions from their reunion in the kitchen. "I don't want this dinner ruined because you weren't allowed in the door."

"Me neither."

She shot him a funny look. "You don't have to lie, Lee. I know how much you've not been looking forward to this."

"I've been dreading it all week." He nodded. "But it obviously means a lot to you. And that makes it important to me."

Lucy melted a bit, glancing at him affectionately as she squeezed his hand. He tried so hard to please her, even if it meant doing things he wouldn't ever have done normally. Though his efforts met with mixed results, they never failed to warm her heart. Looking at him now, she realized how much she had rubbed off on him, and he on her. The concessions they'd made were an extension of an abiding love that further entwined their identities. Earlier that evening, she had stared down the very real possibility of divorce, and no prospect had ever looked more abysmal. To separate from Lee now would involve amputating a part of herself; they were too deeply entrenched within one another.

"I forgot to ask you," she said, "if you'd also called to check with your dad before you moved the reservation up to Wednesday."

"Yes," he growled testily, "I checked, and he's still available to babysit. I told him to come round at six, since the reservation's for six-thirty."

"That's good." She glimpsed up at him, the corners of her lips curling downward. "Though I suppose you always could have asked _Kate _if your dad couldn't do it."

"No chance." Lee shook his head. "For one, she's our guest and it would have been inappropriate. For another, I have no clue what plans she may already have. And, to be honest," he shrugged uncertainly. "I don't think she's all that great with kids. She's never had any herself, so she really doesn't know what to do or how to talk to them." He thought for a moment, suddenly remembering Nicky. "I mean, she's all right if you want her to watch a big kid that just wants to sit around and do nothing…"

"Sounds familiar." Lucy gave him a knowing look.

"…but hyperactive little terrors like ours?" He nodded at Molly's head. "_Way _out of her depth. She's hardly going to convince them to sit down and do some tai chi or breathing exercises when we can hardly get them to stay still long enough to take their turn at Kerplunk!"

Lucy smiled, thinking of the family's wild and exhausting attempts to have a game night. Lee and Lucy usually spent more time chasing one or more of the children down, breaking up fights, and roughhousing on the floor than they did playing any actual games. "Fair point."

"I'd feel a lot better leaving them in the care of another parent." Lee grimaced. "Even if that parent thinks it's perfectly acceptable to teach kids to gamble and take them to strip clubs."

"Don't be so hard on him, Lee." Lucy put aside her tissue and inspected his nails. "Frank's made a far better granddad than a dad." She patted his hand and pushed it away.

Lee flexed his shoulder and relaxed against the sofa, untwisting his torso. He quickly sat back up again, his brow furrowed, when Lucy screwed the lid on the acetone and put it aside. "Hang on, you haven't done me toes yet." He nodded at his bare feet, propped up on the coffee table beside the remote.

"And I'm not going to." Lucy reclined against the couch and smirked at him, folding her hands together against the cushion. "I've decided that shall be your penance: to walk around with unicorn toenails until the paint wears off. If you keep your socks on, no one will ever know it's there. But I will." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, a wicked glint in her eye.

"You heartless bitch." He smiled sportingly.

They turned their heads towards the television and quietly began watching the film. Lucy picked her mug up from the coffee table and began sipping her drink. She eventually got so absorbed in the cartoon that she started when she felt Lee touch her shoulder. She shot him an annoyed look. "What?"

Lee put a finger to his lips and nodded down at Molly. The little girl lay fast asleep, her tiny hands folded over her rhythmic diaphragm.

Lucy smiled at her lovingly. "She looks so sweet when she's sleeping."

"Yeah." Lee turned to her. "She reminds me of the little girl who sometimes used to answer the door when I'd go to my best mate's house. Only, instead of kicking me in the balls and running away, this one throws her arms around me and calls me Daddy."

Lucy blushed before arching a brow at him. "Is that why you turn to putty in her hands and spoil her senseless?"

"Yup." He nodded. "It's all your fault."

"Oh, come on! I couldn't have been that mean to you," Lucy said, placing her emptied mug back on the table. She turned her body on the sofa to face him and rested her head against her palm. "I know you met Tim when you crashed his graduation party, but I don't think I even remember you coming round at all."

"Why should you? I only ever saw you a handful of times." Lee shrugged.

She smiled. "I must have made some impression on you, then, if you can still remember."

"No, you didn't," Lee scoffed. "You were just some bratty little smartarse that used to hang around in the background and insult me. I didn't even know your name!" He shook his head. "I had a lot going for me back then. It was the Eighties. I was out of school, I'd just moved down south, and I was ready for some action." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "You were the last thing on my mind, sweet cheeks."

"I doubt you ever saw _that _much action," Lucy teased. "After all, you did use to hang out with my brother."

"Yeah, all right. I was actually a very happening young lad." Lee narrowed his eyes. "I had the moves, you know. I was showing them off to Molly earlier while she showed me her abrupt…aural…ballet move thing," he said, jerking a thumb at the stereo. "And I had the looks. I had it all going on: tight jeans, a double piercing, and hair big enough to give Rod Stewart a run for his money."

Lucy covered her mouth to keep from waking Molly with her delighted gasp. "Oh, god, I remember you now. You were _that _tosspot!"

He shook his head as she collapsed in soft giggles against the sofa. "Some people never change."

"I'm sorry, Lee," she tittered, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. She inhaled deeply and sighed. "Well, it's a good thing I didn't remember you, or my first impression when I moved into the flat would have been far less favourable."

Lee beamed at her. "Why? What was your first impression of me?"

She met his gaze coyly. "I thought…that you were cute. A bit of an annoying slob, but oddly… charming? I'd never really met someone like you before, and I thought that living with you would be…interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Exciting." She reached over and stroked his cheek, lost in the depths of his laughing hazel eyes. "And our life together has certainly been that. I guess one out of two isn't bad for a first impression."

"What do you mean, one out of two? I'm still turning heads, you know!"

"You need to give it a rest, ugly." Lucy smirked, hooking her finger beneath his hairy chin. "I don't want you turning anyone's head but mine."

They shared a soft, gentle kiss. Molly, feeling them crowding in around her, stirred and groaned in her sleep. Lucy and Lee carefully scooted away from each other and looked down at their daughter.

"Anyway," Lucy whispered, "she's not _entirely _like me." She glanced at Lee. "Her manipulative streak definitely came from her father."

Lee stuck his hand out in greeting. "Hello, Pot. My name's Kettle."

She smiled in spite of herself, her shoulders collapsing defeatedly. "All right. Maybe she did inherit my worst qualities."

"And your best."

She met his loving gaze and quickly looked away. She grabbed the remote and turned off the film, doing her best to busy her trembling hands. "If that's the way you feel, maybe you should spoil _me_ more often."

"All right. I could start now, if you'd like."

She felt the heat rise in her face when they locked eyes again. She had a feeling she knew exactly what Lee had in mind.

"Let me take this one off to bed, first." Lucy pulled Molly to her feet and gently roused her, pushing her in the direction of the stairs. As they made their way around the back of the sofa, she reached out and laid a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Stay there. I'll be back for you."

When Lucy came back down, she saw Lee had pulled out _Moby-Dick _again, attempting to do some reading while he waited. He'd slipped on his spectacles and balanced his notebook on his bare knee. He absently tapped a pen against the arm of the sofa as he frowned down at the text. He looked so studious that she hated to interrupt him. Cautiously, she sat back down next to him, clearing her throat.

Lee smiled up in relief, quickly tossing the pen aside. "Hey."

"How's the reading coming along?" She nodded at the book.

"Not great." Lee pushed the notebook off his knee and closed the novel, sighing. "Oh, Lucy, who am I trying to kid here? I'll never finish these courses. I'm way out of my depth, trying to swim with Moby when I belong in the wading pool with Puddle Duck."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lee." She gently touched his arm and curled up beside him, tucking her legs beneath her. "What you're doing is very difficult. I think _I_ would struggle if I suddenly started back in Year 11 tomorrow." She looked down and gently brushed her fingers along his hands, folded on top of the book. "I also think it's very brave." She extricated the book from his lap and held it away from them. "So I know you've already had to swallow enough of your pride to get this far, but don't be afraid to ask for help. Use your resources. Use us. We're all rooting for you, Lee."

"Fuck off," he shook his head sceptically.

"I'm serious! Didn't your boss tell you he'd give you a raise if you managed to earn grade 9s on your test scores?"

"Yeah, because he doesn't think I'll ever do it," Lee scoffed, shaking his head.

"Why shouldn't he? You're one of the best salesmen on the lot." Lucy nuzzled his neck.

He looked at her dejectedly. "You know he nearly didn't hire me because I didn't have any test scores on my CV? The only reason I got the job was because I proved I could sell three cars in an hour." He stared down at his hands. "I'm good at what I do because I'm daft. I'm the fast-talking, wise-cracking, gloriously daft git on the forecourt, and everyone knows it."

"Well, even if no-one else believes in you, I think you can do it." Lucy dropped the book and clambered into Lee's lap. She took his face in her hands and gazed down at him seductively. "Actually, I _know _you can do it. You just need a little encouragement."

Lee reached up and tried to remove his glasses as Lucy leaned in for a kiss. She quickly swatted his hand away. "Leave them on."

"_Oh-h_." Lee grinned in teasing recognition. "Someone's a fan of the Buddy Holly look."

She shrugged, her eyes dancing playfully. "Maybe, baby."

"We could add a bit of roleplay, if you like." Lee adjusted his glasses and smirked. "I could be Eric Morecambe."

Lucy giggled, wrinkling her nose. "So long as I don't have to be Ernie Wise."

_"Well, all right, so you're being foolish. Oh, yes. It's all right, let people know…" _he sang in his Morecambe-as-Holly impression, looking around and fiddling with his frames in affectation.

Lucy blinked back tears, thinking of how close she'd come to forever losing the silly, sexy, serenading student sat beneath her. In a rush, she fell upon him, kissing him with an even greater ferocity than before.

Lee felt her nails digging into the flesh of his back and responded in kind, squeezing her roughly. He slowly started to roll his head as their mouths drank deeply of one another, knowing the sensation of his beard scraping against her skin drove her wild.

Lucy moaned appreciatively. Her breathing became shallower and shallower, unable to keep up with her efforts. Reluctantly, she increasingly came up for air, allowing Lee to finally begin trailing his lips down her throat. "Oh, Lee!" She cried, shuddering with ecstasy as he gently kissed and nibbled at the hollow of her neck.

He knew this was one of her most sensitive erogenous zones, which was why he so often went straight for it; his efforts never failed to turn Lucy on like a tap. He stirred, feeling a glowing rush of pleasure as her skin seemed to come alive beneath his touch. Discovery was overrated; ten years of intimacy had made them expert at maximizing each other's satisfaction, fulfilling each other's needs. Lee loved every familiar line, depression, shape, and freckle of her body, and the effect he was able to have on it. How foolish he'd been to ever push it away!

"So," he rumbled softly between kisses, "about that promise to spoil you…" He pushed himself from the back of the sofa, lowering her towards the cushions as his lips began to travel farther down her body.

Lucy fought to regain control, grudgingly stiffening herself to halt his advances. "Wait!"

He stopped and met her gaze, confused and dismayed. "What's wrong?"

She smiled, reaching out to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I think we'd better move this upstairs, don't you?"

Gazing soulfully into each other's eyes, they rose from the sofa and made their way upstairs.

No sooner had their footfalls faded on the staircase than Kate appeared from behind the stairs. She'd found the room a suitably quiet corner for meditation, and had been doing so when Lee, Lucy, and Molly had sat themselves down to watch a film. Upon hearing their voices, she'd resolved to remain hidden until they'd eventually, finally gone. She padded across the floorboards as if in a daze. She stopped in front of the coat cubby and slowly turned her head to stare up in the direction they'd gone.

The couple had gotten no further than the top of the stairs before pausing to embrace again. Lucy stood on tiptoe, her arms around Lee, as he pressed his fingers against her sides, his broad, bony hands enveloping her firmly. Lee noticed Kate watching them from below and removed his mouth from Lucy's. He loosened his grip and smiled down at her, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Kate! You're home!"

She slowly nodded.

"I'm afraid we've left a bit of a mess. I wouldn't go in the kitchen, if I were you." Lucy, who'd followed her husband's gaze, smiled indulgently at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't home for dinner. I hope you still managed to have a nice time." She rubbed Lee's arm, delighting in the attention. "It's getting late. We won't keep you up any longer." She turned towards the bedroom, shooting her husband a glance. "Come on."

Lee, whose eyes had remained locked on Kate's, shot her a sad, parting smile. "Good night, Kate," he said before allowing himself to be led down the hall.

Kate stood studying the top of the stairs, her features bathed in the dim light of the room, until she heard the door swing closed behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm upping the rating to M just to play it safe, there's some highly suggestive content ahead. This is your sexual content warning, so please proceed with caution.**

* * *

**Wednesday, 6:56 a.m.**

Lucy panted heavily, slowly coming down from her high, as Lee crawled back up the bed and collapsed on the pillows beside her. The sensation of his full, luxuriant whiskers brushing against her clit never failed to send her into stratospheres of ecstasy she'd never previously charted. He licked his lips, still relishing the taste of her as she smiled at him blissfully. They said nothing, gazing for a long while into each other's eyes. Finally, Lucy found her voice. "Well, that's one way to work up a sweat in the morning."

"Yeah," he breathed, settling beside her comfortably. It felt great to finally be back in his warm, familiar bed, though he still had yet to catch a good night's rest. He let his eyes travel over his wife's form, now bathed in the early morning sunlight streaking through the windows. Her pale, smooth skin seemed to glow. Her green eyes fairly glimmered. The red highlights in her hair caught the sun, glinting as her head shifted in time with her breathing. Lee reached out and ran his fingers through it, brushing the strands back behind her ear. He smiled down at her lovingly. "You're so beautiful."

"Really?" She whimpered, melting under his gaze. "You don't think I've let myself go?"

"Of course not!" He froze. "Have you been talking to Anna again?"

"No," she said quickly. "It's just…I thought…Kate's so…and you were…I was worried…you didn't find me attractive anymore."

"You're fucking mental." He shook his head, running his thumb along her graceful jaw. "From the moment I met you, you were the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

"Yeah, but…but that was seventeen years ago. We're a lot older now." She frowned and closed her eyes, squirming beneath his gentle touch. "My bits aren't in the same shape they used to be." She sucked in her breath as she felt Lee begin to fondle her breasts. "I don't have…thin little limbs…or a perfectly toned stomach…"

Lee threw the sheets back to uncover her naked form. He reached down and began slowly tracing the stretch marks along her hips and thighs. He leaned over to brush his lips against them, gazing up at her with worshipful eyes.

She sighed, meeting his gaze and allowing herself to smile. She reclined her head against the pillows and resisted the urge to thrust her hips against his face once more. "All right, you've made your point."

"I can keep going, if you'd like." Lee nodded towards her core. "Unless you aren't ready for me again."

She moaned reluctantly. "I would, and I am. But we'd better not." She turned her head to look at her alarm clock. Lee's discarded glasses perched on top where she'd placed them the night before. The photo of them with the twins still lay facedown beside it. She reached out and stood it back up, her eyes flickering happily. "Molly might be up, soon."

"Fine," Lee grumbled. He pulled the sheets back up around her and re-nestled himself down on the pillows beside her. He took her hand and stroked it gently. "Anyway, I thought you were perfect then, and you're even more perfect now. Every day I've known you, I've looked at you and thought you couldn't possibly be more beautiful. And then the next day you prove me wrong. And the next, and the next." He took a deep breath before continuing. "And even if, say, some California dream girl swooped in and started turning my head, the thought of you would keep it from turning too far."

"Really?" She breathed, smiling incredulously.

He nodded. "You were always on my mind, Luce."

She snuggled tightly against his shoulder, kissing his smooth, bare chest.

Lee gazed out into the middle distance and squeezed her hand. "_Maybe I didn't treat you…"_

"Stop singing."

"Okay." He dropped his head, grinning sheepishly at her.

Lucy closed her eyes. How she'd missed his goofiness, his warm presence, his reassuring touch. She'd even missed his nighttime trumps that tended to stink up the bed. She'd joked in the past about what she would do without him, but Kate had made her realize how desperately she'd hate to lose him. "Do you mean it, Lee?" She murmured against him. "Am I really enough to keep you?"

"Lucy." He pulled away so she could look into his eyes. "Seventeen years ago, when you came to my flat, you tattooed your name on my heart the moment you stepped through that door. It's been yours ever since."

She arched a brow playfully. "Let's just see about that." She pushed him back against the pillows and propped herself over him. "Hmm. What have we here?" She indolently began tracing her index finger in lettered formations against his breast. "'Property of Lucy…Adams…McKinnon,'" she purred, drawing a line through her given name and tracing her new surname beneath it. She ran her finger down to his nipple, circling it. As soon as she touched the nub, he sucked in his breath sharply.

"That's right," he rasped, "so be careful with it, or this old ticker just might burst."

She removed her hand and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry. I forget these things come harder at your age."

"I'm just happy I was able to keep up with you last night," he groaned, sitting up. "Here you are concerned about keeping me when _I'm _the one who should be worried about being enough for you."

"What are you talking about?" She reached out and stroked his back, gazing up at him worriedly. "You have an incredible amount of stamina for a mature man."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Kate's nearly my age, you know. And she still looks incredible."

"Kate also lives in L.A. Her body is probably as real as it looks." Lucy rolled her eyes.

Lee stared down at his hands, fingering the comforter absently. "Still, I think she was disappointed with how time got the best of me. Told me I could stand to lose a few pounds. She's not wrong, either."

"You're joking!" Lucy rose up onto her knees and hugged him from behind. She rubbed her hands against his broad chest. "What did she even expect? Sure, you're no athlete, but you never were! You're still fit, Lee. You haven't let yourself go by any means."

He grabbed one of her hands and guided it onto the large mound of his stomach. "What do you call that?"

"That's just your middle-age spread!" She clutched at it, rolling his flesh beneath her fingers as she kissed his shoulder. "The dad bod is quite attractive, you know. And I like having more of you to love." Her fingers danced up his chest to massage his flabby pecs.

"Thanks," he smiled half-heartedly. "You don't have to try to make me feel better."

"I'm not! Look at yourself!" Lucy nodded at the mirror hanging above her vanity at the end of the bed. "It's no wonder I was scared to lose you. She's mad if she didn't like what she saw!"

Lee gazed wearily at his reflection. The old man in the mirror frowned back at him as Lucy embraced him from behind, nuzzling his neck. He reached up to run a hand through his hair, pushing at the short fringe that drooped over his forehead in limp, sweaty curls. "Blimey, I'm really going grey."

Lucy straightened and smiled down at his head. "You do know I have a thing for grey hair, right?" She kissed the whorl at the top of his crown and touched her nose to his beard before following his gaze to their reflection, pressing her face against his. "I'm so fortunate I get to witness your gradual transformation into a sexy silver fox." A throaty laugh rumbled in the back of her throat when she finally saw him smile. She turned and kissed his cheek. "So don't go covering them up when you're at the hairdressers' today."

"Oh, that's right." Lee's face fell. "Our anniversary dinner's tonight." He reached up to hold one of her hands against his shoulder, shooting her a pleading look. "Can't we just lock the door and stay in bed all day? Have your parents take the kids to school when they bring the boys round? I'm sure I'll be ready for another go in a few hours."

"What about Kate? Won't she be needing her escort to the train station again?" Lucy fluttered her eyelashes coquettishly.

Lee smiled, burrowing his nose against her ear. "Let her take a cab for once."

Lucy closed her eyes. "I wish we could, darling." Reluctantly, she patted his chest and clambered out of bed. "But I'm not cancelling our reservation. You're going to have to save your next go for tonight."

No sooner had they slipped their clothes back on and started getting ready than Lucy's parents pulled up outside. Lee listened to Molly flee down the stairs to meet her brothers, shouting ecstatically. The cacophony of their voices was raised by Kate suddenly striking up a chat with Geoffrey and Wendy. He shot Lucy one last reluctant look as they opened the bedroom door. Perhaps getting away from the house tonight wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wednesday, 5:49 p.m.**

Lee rapped his fingers against the bathroom door on his way down the hall. "Lucy, I'm home!"

"Thank God!" came her muffled voice from behind the door. "I thought you were never going to show up. What took you so long?" Silence. "You weren't planning any weekends in Kent, were you?" She toyed.

Lee hastily finished riffling through some papers he held in a folder and stuffed the lot under the bed. "Of course not!" He laughed nervously. "What do you take me for? A flatterer? I mean, philanderer?" He turned and opened the wardrobe, riffling through to the far corner where he kept his suits. "My appointment was late," he called absently. "I had to wait forty minutes before they took me back."

"I thought you went to the hairdresser, not the doctor."

"So did I. But apparently, they were offering a two-for-one deal today – a free appendectomy with every blow-dry."

Lucy paused applying her makeup long enough to roll her eyes. "Just get dressed, will you? Frank's going to be over soon."

Lee was already ahead of her. He'd closed the bedroom door and was hurriedly stepping into one of his suits. He'd grabbed the blue one because Lucy especially loved the way he looked in blue. He finished buttoning up his pale blue shirt and stuffed it into his navy trousers. He began to feed his arms into the waistcoat while rummaging around one of the bureau drawers. Shaking his head, he opened the bedroom door and called down the hall. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my blue tie?"

"Which blue tie?"

"The darker one."

"Which darker one?"

He huffed in frustration. "The one that doesn't have tiny cars or the Doctor Who logo on it!"

"Check your sock drawer."

"I did!"

"Not your black sock drawer, your patterned sock drawer!"

Lee darted back to the bureau and frantically searched the drawer. With a cry of triumph, he fished it out. "How'd you know it was there?"

"You keep all of your plain ties with your patterned socks."

He smiled and threw it around his neck. He never thought he'd see the day when Lucy understood his nonsensical storage systems better than he did. "Thanks, love!"

The doorbell rang. Lee scooped up his blazer and headed downstairs. "I've got it!"

He threw open the door to find Frank grinning at him on the doorstep. "All right, son!" He looked Lee up and down. "Look at Little Lord Fauntleroy. Getting ready to appear in court, by any chance, you knobhead?"

Lee glowered. "That's right, I'm testifying on behalf of my father. I hear he can be a right dick." He reluctantly stepped aside and allowed Frank in.

His dad immediately settled himself on the sofa, looking around. "Where are the kiddies?"

"Out in the garden," Lee murmured, striding over to the mirror above the desk. He finished knotting his tie and tucked it into his waistcoat. "They've been fed, so it's just bath time and bed time tonight."

"I haven't been fed yet! What do I get to eat?"

Lee shot him a harried look. "I don't know, Dad. We're all out of badger food!"

"All right, Prince Charming!" Frank folded his arms, miffed. "I'll just have a rummage round your cupboards meself then!"

Lee ignored him, slipping on his blazer and brushing at the lint on his suit. He leaned close to the mirror to inspect his hair. He tended to wear his hair shorter these days, and he'd had it trimmed quite short as usual, with the back neatly tidied and the sides shaved into clear layers that tapered into his beard. His hair on top had been neatly clipped and combed, with his shortened, spiky fringe expertly styled in a wave. Even his beard, which Lee never let go unkempt, had been carefully treated for the occasion. His coarse whiskers had been washed, combed, and oiled by the hairdresser, the edges neatly trimmed. Lee frowned in appraisal at his reflection. He looked even greyer than he had that morning, but Lucy certainly wouldn't mind. He pulled a variety of faces at the mirror. He looked normal enough, his wrinkles hardly apparent. All right, so maybe he didn't seem so terribly weathered, after all. He straightened his tie and nodded, satisfied. Though he'd never look posh enough to blend in with the upmarket crowd at this restaurant, his appearance was at least neat. And that was the best Lucy could realistically expect of him.

He turned from the mirror and grabbed a can of aerosol freshener from the nearby shelf. He sprayed a cloud in front of him before stepping in and out of it, waving his arms to more fully absorb the scent. He checked his watch and looked up the stairs. "Lucy, you ready? We ought to go."

"I'll be down in a minute!"

Lee sighed and shook his head. He turned towards his father, who was still seated on the sofa. "Well, go on! I'm sure there's a Fray Bentos out there you could be tucking into." He jerked his thumb at the kitchen.

"Oh!" Frank rose. "So you still aren't too good to turn your nose up at a working-class diet? What happened to the rest of your roots, you ponce?"

Lee pointed at his head. "They turned grey. Now, can it!"

Frowning at his son, Frank disappeared into the kitchen. Lee heard the garden door open and high-pitched shouts of "Granddad Frank!" greet the visitor. He started nervously pacing in front of the stairs. After a few moments, a knock on the door arrested his attention.

Lee opened it to see Kate in her business dress. "Evening."

She smiled. "Hi. Long day, today."

He let her in and closed the door. "I hope you won't be needing the bathroom. Lucy's had it on lockdown for the last hour or so."

"I think I'm okay." She nodded, looking around awkwardly.

Lee smiled tightly. He shifted in place, his limbs suddenly stiff. "So, conference is finished, then?"

"Umm." She nodded.

"You'd already left by the time I came down to breakfast this morning."

"I got a ride with Geoffrey and Wendy." She nodded at the door. "It seemed you were a little…busy…this morning."

Lee stared down at his shoes. "Sorry."

"It's all right. I got a chance to catch up with some old friends." A soft smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She had to admit, the circumstances under which she'd become reacquainted with Geoffrey and Wendy were certainly strange. When she had last known them, they had been her potential in-laws. Now, they were Lee's actual in-laws.

For their part, Geoffrey and Wendy had been exceedingly polite. They'd pretended to be surprised that Kate and Lee had a shared history, masking the fact that Kate had been the reason Lucy had discussed potentially moving in with them not twelve hours earlier. They had expressed interest and asked questions about all Kate had been up to in the intervening years, expertly avoiding the topic of their son-in-law.

Now, Lee could hardly meet Kate's eyes. Every time he did, he couldn't help but think of her last night, how she'd looked standing at the base of the stairs. "That's…good," he finally said fruitlessly.

"Yup," she drawled, casting her gaze around the room.

Lee cleared his throat and licked his lips. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

She finally turned and grinned at him. "Well, seeing as how I'm going to be on a physical and spiritual cleanse this weekend, I figured I'd spend one last night on the town. There's a neat little karaoke bar not too far from here. I thought I'd go have some drinks, let loose a little, gaze at the stars and howl at the moon."

Lee looked at her a little wistfully. "Sounds more fun than my evening. Puzzling over a cryptic menu, shuffling into a bunch of pensioners on a tiny dance floor, having a bunch of posh twats leer at you while you tuck into some overpriced bit of steak and shallots…"

Kate folded her arms, a rueful smile on her lips. "Still, it's not about what you do so much as the company you keep."

"That's right," he breathed, giving a curt nod.

She sauntered up to him, gazing into his eyes while she ran her hands along the lapels of his jacket. "You look really nice, tonight," she whispered softly.

Lee closed his eyes. "You'd better go."

Her face fell. "You're not the man I thought you were, Lee McKinnon."

Reluctantly, she moved away from him and passed through to the kitchen. No sooner had she left than Lee heard the bathroom door open. He alertly turned his head in the direction of the staircase.

"I'm sorry for running a bit late," Lucy called, carefully traipsing down the stairs. As she appeared into view, Lee subconsciously reached out and gripped the banister. He stared up at her, his jaw slack with awe.

"Crikey O'Reilly!"

Lucy paused on the landing, smiling delightedly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such an apparent effect on her husband. She turned in a small circle, basking in his appreciative gaze.

Her golden gown caught the light and glittered with each move she made. It came over her shoulders before plunging down to her breasts, where it hugged their shapes tightly. The back dipped severely before finally coming together at the base of her spine. The material clung to her curves before stopping just shy of the floor, billowing below the hips to allow for comfortable movement. The gown made it achingly apparent that she was wearing no undergarments. Her bare knee tantalizingly flashed from behind the skirt's slit, stepping forward just enough to reveal her dark peeptoe heels. She'd slicked back her short dark hair and tucked it behind her ears, her part arcing gracefully away from her brow. A soft, golden eyeshadow augmented her darkly lined lids, her lips a muted shade of crimson. She wore tiny faux-diamond studs in her ears, which matched the delicate chain at her throat. She scintillated as she finished descending the stairs to her husband.

"Lucy," Lee finally managed to breathe, tentatively reaching out to touch her. His fingers lightly trembled on her shoulder, as if he couldn't believe she really existed. "You look…incredible."

"Thanks." She took his face in her professionally manicured hands, eliciting a small moan from Lee. "You haven't scrubbed up so bad, yourself."

He gazed at her incredulously, still frozen to the spot. "Please don't tell me I'm dreaming," he whimpered.

"You're not dreaming." She stroked his lower lip with her thumb, watching him quiver beneath her touch. "You're just a very lucky boy."

"Lucky…" He whispered. _You don't deserve this. You don't deserve her, _his mind screamed internally. _You're such a fucking pillock. _Externally, it was all he could do to keep from collapsing under her gentle caresses.

Lucy giggled softly. Her fingers massaged his hairy cheeks before curling around to stroke the nape of his newly-barbered neck. Despite everything he'd put her through, she still never felt so loved as she did when bathed in the glow of his adoring gaze. While she'd always found him attractive, she never would have thought she'd end up married to him in the beginning. He'd been too shiftless, too crass, too immature. It hadn't taken her long, however, before she'd found herself starting to fall for him. Beneath Lee's gruff and prickly exterior beat the heart of one of the warmest, kindest, most sensitive people she'd ever known. He'd always been there when she'd needed him, and he effortlessly made her laugh in any situation. He'd become her best friend, and his cheeky, sexy charm had smoothed his transition into her lover. She couldn't imagine her life with anyone else, and she couldn't stand the thought of him with anyone else. She knew there had been women before he'd met her, and even a couple after, though he'd told her they were all mere ploys to make her jealous. But looking at Lee now, thinking about all he had done for her sake, she couldn't envision him as anything but completely, unequivocally, hers. _Anna was wrong, _Lucy thought, _some people _are _destined to be together._

"You even smell nice," she murmured appreciatively. "Are you wearing cologne?"

He smiled. "Spray-on deodorant."

"My, you really have pulled out all the stops tonight!" She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. "_And _you're wearing my favourite suit!"

"Sorry, were you planning to wear it tonight?" He grinned cheekily. "Is that what took you so long? Had to find an alternative?"

"I'm glad you forced my hand. It looks better on you than it does me," she teased. "Even so," she placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward to whisper into his ear, "it's taking every ounce of self-control to keep from tearing your clothes off right now."

Lee felt his toes curl in response as he stood up a bit straighter. His trembling hands rested on her waist, his fingertips touching the bare skin on her back. "Lucy," he mumbled, feeling his faculties leave him as all the blood rushed to his groin.

"I reckon you're in there tonight, son."

They immediately separated and stared in the direction of the kitchen, their faces burning brightly. "Dad!" Lee cried.

Frank, standing at the threshold with a fork and an opened tin of beef, shrugged nonchalantly. "What? It's true, innit, Lucy love?" He winked.

Lee scowled. "Shut your pie hole, you cretin!"

Lucy cleared her throat and looked away, doing her best to remain composed in the face of Frank's lewd insults. She could tell Lee was perturbed enough to start a row, and she didn't want to endure that unpleasantness this evening. She touched his arm and smiled entreatingly. "It's okay, we were just leaving anyway."

Lee reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled towards the door, still frowning at his father. "Remember, bed time's at eight-thirty, no later," he growled.

Frank nodded, lifting his fork in salute. "I know. You two have fun at the Savoy. Just give her one for me tonight, eh?"

Lee started back towards him, his hand raised in a fist, but Lucy successfully managed to shunt him out the door. "All right, thanks, Frank!" She squeaked, slamming the door behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wednesday, 6:41 p.m.**

"McKinnon, table for two," Lucy pertly answered the host as Lee stood behind her, gazing at the dark, velvety interior of the restaurant's reception room. He pushed the claim ticket for their coats into the blazer pocket containing his valet card, feeling woefully out of place.

The host found their name in his book and smiled at Lucy. "One minute please, while we prepare your table."

She nodded while he disappeared. She turned just as Lee finished straightening the tickets in his pocket and lifted an eyebrow at him. "I'm assuming we're not exchanging presents this year? You seem to have come in empty-handed."

"So have you," he retorted, his eyes sparkling playfully.

Lucy beamed at him. "It doesn't matter. I've already gotten my anniversary gift."

"Me, too."

She shot him an affectionate look and faced forward again, expecting the host to return at any moment. Almost immediately, she felt her husband's whiskered lips on the nape of her neck. She shuddered as he placed wet, lingering kisses on the soft skin just below her hair. He discreetly popped his tongue out and dragged it towards the spot just behind her ear, causing her to gasp.

"Lee, behave yourself!" She hissed.

"There's no one around to see," he murmured persuasively. "And how can I help meself when this gorgeous neck is just staring me in the face, gagging for it?"

She leaned back into him and felt the semi-erection rising in his pants. Ushering her last reserves of willpower, she stepped away and broke his contact. "You have to calm down. I need you tonight, Lee. Don't you dare go blowing it this early."

"Right." Lee reluctantly looked around, trying to cast his mind on other things.

"It's quite elegant, isn't it?" Lucy asked, studying the dark draperies. "I'll bet Toby and Anna had a successful date night here."

Lee nodded as his dignity was rapidly restored. "Thanks, that'll do it."

The host reappeared and motioned for them to follow him. "Right this way, please."

Lee and Lucy allowed themselves to be led to one of the small tables that sat on the perimeter of a tiny ballroom. They looked around at the velvet and satin trimmings on the décor, the dim lighting bathing everything in a romantic glow, as they took their seats on organza-draped chairs. As soon as they were alone, Lee leaned forward and jerked his thumb at the band that were playing soft jazz to the sparsely-populated dance floor. "Lucy, they've got bubbles!" He whispered excitedly.

Lucy grinned at the bubble machine lazily churning away next to the band. She sometimes found Lee's childish side infuriating, and other times endearing. This time was certainly the latter. "Perhaps, if you're a good boy and ask me for a dance, I'll let you waltz me up next to them and pop them with your nose."

Her face crumpled wistfully at the delighted smile he gave her and resisted the urge to throw herself across the table. It was this playful nature of his, coupled with the tender feelings he held for her, that had made him such a natural father. She couldn't help but find it adorably sexy.

Lucy slipped a foot out of its heel and stretched across to brush his leg, eager to touch him. She laughed, shooting him a naughty look, as it found its way between his knees, her toes tickling his crotch.

"Lucy!" He breathed in surprise, his eyes growing wide. He glanced down at her foot and gulped. "I thought you told me to save it!"

"Sorry." She reluctantly pulled her foot away and reached across to take his hand. "I guess you're too irresistible tonight, Dr. Zigs."

Lee flushed, squeezing her hand. It never ceased to amaze him that anyone so perfect as Lucy could find someone like him desirable. Even in the wildest reaches of his imagination, he wouldn't have envisaged Lucy, looking so stunningly exquisite in the dim environs of this decadent palace, so desperate for his touch. These moments terrified him, because they felt far too good to be real. Any minute, he worried, he would wake up alone to find everything had been a vivid dream. He felt himself stirring once more and leaned forward, lowering his voice. "Behave, you filthy animal," he growled softly. "I can't take much more of this."

Lucy trembled, finding his eyes as dark with desire as her own. "Neither can I."

Suddenly, their gaze was broken by the appearance of two long placards before their faces. "Menus for madame and monsieur."

Lee took the proffered card and gawped at the prices, the blood rapidly rushing back to his head. "Thanks, that'll do it," he croaked.

"Would you like to see a wine list?"

Lee held up a hand to decline, but Lucy spoke before he could open his mouth. "Actually, do you have anything that's ten years old? We're celebrating our tenth anniversary tonight."

"I'm sure we have," the waiter replied, filling their glasses with water. "I'll bring you the best we can offer in that vintage."

Lucy smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

Lee nearly turned purple.

"Are there any appetizers I can bring you in the meanwhile?"

"Is that free?" Lee quickly asked, nodding at the basket of baguettes that had been placed on the table.

The waiter lifted a disapproving eyebrow at him. "The bread is complimentary, yes."

"We'll just have the free bread, then." He turned and frowned down at the menu.

Lucy flashed the waiter an apologetic smile as he moved off. When he'd gone, she scowled at Lee and kicked him under the table.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You don't have to be rude!" She hissed.

"Have you lost your mind, ordering that sort of wine?" He whispered. "This meal is already going to cost us a fortune!"

Lucy calmly opened her clutch and pulled out a cheque. She passed it to Lee. "Mum and Dad are paying our bill tonight as their gift to us."

Lee picked it up. Geoffrey had filled everything out but the amount. He hung his head sheepishly and handed it back to Lucy, turning his placard over. "In that case, I can look at this side of the menu."

Lucy rolled her eyes. She did find it infuriating that her husband was a bit of an uncultured boor; it got tiresome always having to make apologies for his behaviour in public. And yet… She watched him puzzle over the menu and softened. He did try. She knew he couldn't help carrying the chip on his shoulder when she'd placed him so far out of his comfort zone, and the very fact that he submitted to struggling against it for her sake was ultimately endearing. She'd dated plenty of men who were Lee's opposite in every regard: sophisticated, informed, and impeccably well-mannered. And every single one she'd found empty, their dazzling intellects vainglorious and overbearing, their well-meaning platitudes showy and hollow. She'd found herself attracted to Lee precisely because his earthiness and sincerity made him so much more real than any other man she'd dated. Though all would have considered themselves Lee's superior, not a one could match his sparky wit or the depth of his devotion. Over the years, she had successfully managed to blunt his roughest edges, but she supposed she'd rather make excuses for a bit of humble pride than change him for a tiresome snob. In this room full of gems, he was a rough-cut diamond: his lustre a bit harder to see, but still priceless nonetheless.

Lee studied the selections uncertainly before finally settling on one. Just as he lowered his menu, the waiter reappeared, displaying the wine he had brought them. He poured a sample in Lee's glass, which Lee playfully studied and considered before quickly knocking it back. "Cheers, mate."

"Well?" Lucy smiled at him as the waiter moved around to pour her glass, her brows lifted in amusement. "What flavours are you getting on your oh-so-sensitive palate?"

Lee picked up his glass and wafted it towards him as the waiter finished pouring. "It tastes of…beginnings."

"Oh!" Her eyes sparkled alluringly. "Of our marriage or of our evening?"

"Of a very expensive meal." Lee cast a disbelieving glance at the waiter. "Seriously, mate. The cheapest starter's twenty quid!"

He turned to see Lucy looking disgruntled. He gently took her hands in his. "And of my life," he murmured softly.

She sighed happily, gazing into his appealing hazel eyes. Lee had intermittently told her over the years that he'd felt his life hadn't properly started until the day she married him, and the sentiment never failed to touch her deeply. She couldn't help but feel moved by the knowledge that he placed her at the centre of his universe, that her affections lent him meaning to his existence. It tore her heart that he felt so woefully inadequate for her, that he fretted about their love being some cruel prank or illusory vision the world had inflicted on him. She clasped his hands tighter, thinking about the last few days. Kate's arrival had certainly proved how very real and fragile their love was. She leaned forward, content to lose herself in his gaze.

The waiter impatiently cleared his throat. Sheepishly, they looked down and ordered their entrees from the menu, not daring to look at each other again until he'd collected the placards and gone.

Lucy re-opened her clutch. "I was going to wait until after dinner, but I have to give you this now." She took out a tiny box and passed it to Lee.

"I thought you said the golf tournament was my present," he said, unwrapping the box.

"Well, it's nothing, really."

He opened the lid to reveal a tiny locket on a chain. A small window on the pendant's exterior housed a letter 'L' made from… he held it up and squinted. A bit of hair? It was like no colour he had seen, simultaneously dark and shimmering. He frowned at Lucy in confusion. "Whose hair is that?"

"Yours. And mine." She smiled. "Two L's overlaid together to form something new. Open it."

He carefully pried open the doll-sized clasp to reveal miniature photos of Charlie and Benji. He flipped over the panel containing Benji's picture to reveal Molly on the reverse side. The inside of the back, facing her portrait, was empty.

"The beautiful, new things born out of our love." Lucy gently laid a hand on his. "They're real. As am I. I wanted you to have something tangible to remind you of that, always. Something constantly against your skin to convince yourself you're not dreaming." She paused. "There's room in the back, in case we ever…"

He looked up in alarm. "Hang on. This isn't your way of telling me you're pregnant, is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Lee. I'm not pregnant." She studied his face, trying to mask her own pining expression.

He was smiling down at the locket, carefully holding up the charm. It wasn't even half the size of his thumb. "This is incredible," he murmured gently. He cautiously closed it up and held the chain out to Lucy. "Will you put it on me?"

"With pleasure." She took it and stood, making her way around the table. She knelt behind his seat and brought both ends of the chain up around his throat. She finally fastened the fiddly clasp and let it fall against his neck. She kissed it, nuzzling the pale skin that had been recently unsheathed by the hairdresser. "I love you," she whispered softly into his ear.

Lee shuddered as she moved back to take her seat, gingerly tucking the charm down inside his shirt. "Thanks, Lucy. I mean it. I'll wear it always."

"Aw." She sat back down and smiled at him expectantly.

He glanced around and licked his lips, a little unnerved by her look. "What?"

"Where is it?"

He shook his head. "Where's what?"

"My present." Her face fell. "Or did you really not get me anything?"

"I thought I was going to be buying this meal five minutes ago!" He stood and shot her a tentative smile, holding out his hand. "Would you like a dance?"

"You really got me nothing, didn't you?" She deadpanned.

"Come on, let's have a little dance before our food gets here." He took her hand and pulled her out of her chair.

Lucy reluctantly allowed herself to be led the short distance to the dance floor, where Lee began leading her in an awkward, uncertain waltz. After the first few tentative steps, they settled into a comfortable rhythm. Lucy couldn't help but smile up at Lee, whose face was fixed in concentration as they slowly swayed to and fro. He hadn't had the first clue about ballroom dancing when he'd met her; it was a skill he had learned solely for her sake, years ago when it had seemed to be the key to reuniting her parents. Lucy always enjoyed the rare moments when he led her onto a dance floor. Though a bit uncertain of his movements, he really wasn't half bad. His surprising aptitude pleased her immensely, and she loved any opportunity to be held in his arms. "You can relax, Lee," she murmured. "You're doing fine."

He shot her a worried smile and untensed his shoulders a fraction. It was several minutes, however, before he trusted himself to speak without losing count of the beat. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lee. I'm not _that _bothered you didn't get me a present."

"Not about that," he retorted. "I meant…I'm sorry I haven't been a better husband."

She sighed in dismay. "Lee…"

"Listen to me, Luce." He gazed down at her, his expression serious for once. "Ten years ago, you made my dreams come true. And I made a promise to you, and to myself, that I was going to try my hardest to be everything you wanted me to be. You deserved nothing less for marrying a bloke like me. I know I've come up short most of the time. I've let you down…"

She fervently shook her head. "No!"

"…and then I go and nearly chuck it all aside for Ka-,"

"Don't you dare say her name tonight!" Lucy dug her nails into his shoulder, gazing up at him earnestly. "And don't start apologising again. Has it ever occurred to you, Lee, that I might have been just as crazy about you as you were about me?"

He grinned tentatively. "You mean…?"

She nodded. "You weren't the only one whose dreams came true ten years ago. I spent so many years aching for you, waiting for you to finally admit your feelings for me. You've more than made it worth the wait. And yes, you have made mistakes in this marriage, but so have I! Nobody's perfect. But while we have our disagreements, I still love you. I'll always love you, just the way you were, are, and will be." She reached up and ran her finger down the vertical line between his brows. It was her favourite wrinkle of his. "And I love the life we've built together. If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing." She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, clutching him tightly.

Lee nervously cleared his throat, still carefully rocking her back and forth in time with the music. "Really, Luce? No regrets?"

"None." She closed her eyes and nuzzled his neck. "I adore you."

"Then marry me."

Lucy smiled. "I already did that."

"No." Lee's voice wavered hesitantly. "Marry me…again."

She suddenly stopped and pulled away from him, gaping in astonishment. Lee snapped his fingers and tried to whisk out the tickets with a magician's flourish, but they ended up sliding out of his sleeve and nearly fluttering to the floor. Awkwardly recovering himself, he held the passes out to her. "Let's do it. Let's go to Blackpool and get married again on Friday. It wouldn't be anything like our first wedding. I've rented out a tacky hall in the middle of a hotel casino, complete with an Elvis impersonator that has an inexplicable west midlands accent." He hardly paused for breath, letting the words fall from his mouth before he lost his nerve. "It'd be private this time, just you, me, and the kids. We can stay the weekend and come home on the Bank Holiday Monday. We can take the kids to Pleasure Beach, and the Tower, and the zoo, and the water park, and…wherever they like. And I've booked adjoining rooms, so at night, we can..." He panicked a little as he watched Lucy bring her hands to her mouth, her eyes misting with tears. "It'll be our second honeymoon, this time as a family. It's all arranged." He thrust the tickets at her. "Here's the passes for two adults and three children leaving on the overnight train tomorrow and returning Monday night."

She took them, her hands trembling. She gazed at him, incredulous and confused. "But…but what about the golf tournament?"

"There's no golf tournament. That was a lie, too. And my hair appointment wasn't late. I stopped at the travel agent's after work to finalise all the details. I changed the dinner reservation so we could be married again, to the exact hour on the exact date, that we did ten years ago."

Lucy was breathing heavily now, her eyes wide with astonishment.

Lee continued to talk, as if he were afraid to stop. "I know it's been rough going lately, and if it's all too much, I won't blame you for throwing it back in my face. But I didn't know what else to do, what else to get the person who's given me the last ten incredible years of my life. I love you…" He trailed off, suddenly feeling quite frightened and exposed. "…will you marry me again?"

Lucy, choking back her tears, threw her arms around him and began kissing him frenetically. Her fervour was such that she sometimes missed his lips altogether, planting kisses on his chin, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth. Every last inch of him was precious to her. She hadn't thought he could still amaze her after all this time, and yet he continued to surpass her expectations. While he may have counted himself as the lucky one, _she _knew just how lucky she'd been to claim him as her own.

He grinned in relief as she pulled back to catch her breath. "I take it that's a yes?"

She nodded, still gasping for air. When he leaned down to resume the kiss, however, she stopped him. "Oh, Lee. I've got lipstick all over your face."

"I don't care." He moved forward again, but Lucy turned away and pulled him by the hand towards their table.

"I do! It's all in your beard!" She halted him beside his chair. She quickly whisked her napkin from the table and dipped it in her glass of water. She held him by the shoulder as she carefully rose up in her heels to wipe his face. He blinked, standing impatiently while she worked. When she'd finished, she deftly blotted her mouth and smiled. "Now, where were we?"

Just as they moved to embrace again, the waiter appeared with their entrees, tutting loudly. Blushing, they reluctantly sat back down while he placed their dishes on the table.

"Will madame and monsieur be requiring anything else?" The waiter murmured officiously. "Utensils, dressings…" He shot Lee a disapproving look. "Decorum?"

Lee scowled at him. "Yeah, have you got any more of that coq-au-blocker you'd like to serve up?"

"Lee!" Lucy kicked him under the table. She smiled up at the waiter. "Could you bring around the dessert tray in a bit? We've got more to celebrate than I thought." She shot her husband a sneaky glance, her eyes dancing merrily. "We'd best take this meal all the way_."_

"Certainly." He disappeared into the dark recesses of the décor.

Lucy lovingly placed the train tickets in her clutch while Lee topped up their wine. He gave them both meagre drabs; he didn't want this evening to be spoilt by either of them getting drunk. Besides, he needed to stay sober enough to drive them home. As soon as he'd finished, she reached across to take his hands once more. "Thanks, Lee. This was incredibly sweet of you."

"Could you be sweeter to me leg? I may never walk again!"

She giggled, squeezing his fingers tenderly. "Sorry, darling."

"It's all right." He smiled softly. "Your answer left me legless anyway." He nodded at the wine. "I won't be needing any more of that."

"Oh, Lee." She shook her head. "You shouldn't be so surprised. Why would my answer change? I'll marry you as many times as you ask me to."

Lee lifted his eyebrows. "So, on our twentieth anniversary…?"

Lucy grinned. "And our thirtieth."

He winced. "Blimey, I'll be needing the Viagra then, won't I?"

"I don't know. If you stay on your toes, everything will keep looking up." She tossed her head teasingly. "I can't speak for you, but you're not going to fob me off anytime soon."

"Neither will you, Luce." He gazed at her devotedly, releasing her hands. Not a trace of doubt tinged his voice. After the storm they'd just weathered, he was positive their love could withstand anything. He held up his glass. "To the last ten years."

She returned his gaze, clinking her glass with his. "And the next."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Content warning - M rating very much applies for this chapter...**

* * *

**Wednesday, 9:54 p.m.**

The pair stumbled through the garage door into the house. Lucy clung to Lee as he briefly lifted her off the ground. They bumped into the walls as they made their way towards the staircase, kissing one another ardently.

"Oi! You sure took your time getting home!"

Lee stopped at the base of the stairs and broke off to gaze adoringly into Lucy's eyes. He didn't give his father so much as a glance. "She said yes, Dad!" He slowly shook his head in wonder. "We're getting married again!"

Lucy smiled, hardly able to stand how his hazel eyes smouldered beneath his hooded lids, his long, downy lashes veiling his pupils. Lee had inhaled the chocolate cake they'd selected for dessert, and she was still unsure whether it had been because of his immense love for chocolate or because he was just as anxious to get home as she was. As for her, she couldn't have left the restaurant fast enough when he'd taken her fingers in his mouth and started sucking at the remaining smudges of chocolate left on their surface. The drive home had been nothing short of torturous.

She whipped his tie out from behind his waistcoat and rapidly unknotted it. Holding both ends, she tugged him by the neck up the first few steps. "Come on, you. I've been waiting for this all night."

"Sorry we're late! Thanks for watching the kids tonight, Dad!" Lee called over his shoulder, his expression shining with reverence for the beautiful goddess that beckoned him hither. He obediently allowed his wife to lead him up the stairs with an eager step.

"What did I tell ya, son? Get in!" Frank waved them off cheerfully before turning back around to Kate, seated beside him on the sofa. "He gets it from me, you know. I can be a right wolf between the sheets!"

"Umm," she mumbled, pulling her blankets tightly around her. She still felt way too sober after an early night at the bar; a gas leak had forced the establishment to close early, and, as there wasn't much else to do, she'd ended up returning to the house. Thankfully, Frank had already bedded down the children by the time she'd arrived. She'd spent the last half hour or so pretending to doze off in order to ward off Frank's unwanted attentions. Now that Lee and Lucy were home, she wanted nothing more but for the lecherous Frank to leave. _I've made a lucky escape with that one, _Kate thought, her lip curling in disgust. She longed for morning to come, eager to finally quit the McKinnon house for good.

Upstairs, Lee had hardly shut the bedroom door before Lucy shoved him against it, tearing at his clothes. It was all he could do to keep breathing as he kissed her back, stunned by the ferocity of her desire. His tie, blazer, and waistcoat fell to the floor in quick succession. Grabbing him by the collar, she roughly spun him around and threw him down on the bed. Lee lifted his head from his sprawled position, barely reclaiming his bearings before she was on him again. Her soft lips fell upon his throat as her fingers frenziedly ripped open the buttons of his shirt.

"Easy, girl!" He grunted as he suddenly felt her roughly biting his neck.

"Hush," she murmured, pulling back. "We don't want to wake the kids." She took his face in her hands, running her thumbs down the length of his nose and stroking both sides of his moustache as they separated to brush either side of his cheeks. He moaned, his wide eyes hardly able to meet her seductive gaze. "I hope my handsome husband hasn't suddenly lost his courage," she purred, "because I'm going to love him as he's never been loved before."

"Lucy," he squeaked in weak submission. He loved it when she took command just as much as he loved subduing her. But tonight, she seemed particularly savage. It both astonished and aroused him.

She pushed his sky-blue shirt over his shoulders and tapped his bare chest. "Take this off." She sat back and smiled as he shrugged out of the sleeves, his new locket glinting in the darkness against his breastbone. She crawled down to the end of the bed and made quick work of his shoelaces. Dropping his shoes to the floor, she pulled his feet together and tickled the soles. Lee, having just wriggled free of his shirt, gasped when she took one of his socks between her teeth and began tugging it off his foot. "Not me socks," he rasped, "leave me some dignity!"

She flung the sock over her shoulder and cradled his foot in her hands. "Why not? I love your little unicorn toenails."

"Oh, God." He dropped his head back against the pillows, trembling violently.

Having exposed all ten of his glittery purple toes, her fingers darted up his legs and nimbly fell to work upon his belt. She braced herself over him, careful to avoid the erection propping up his pants. Lee feebly clutched at the comforter, trying to suppress the volume of his groans. He inhaled sharply when she pulled his belt free of the loops and gently trailed the leather over his chest.

"Don't worry, Lee," she whispered into his ear, letting the belt slide to the floor. "I won't hurt you." She nipped his lobe, causing him to start beneath her. She giggled softly. "At least, not too much."

She lowered her head against his chest, thrilling at the feel of his pulse racing under his skin. "Oh, dear," she murmured, "my heart is terribly excited tonight!" She turned to kiss his drumming breast, trailing her lips down to suckle his nipple.

"Any more of this and you're going to break it!" He whined.

"Easy," she whispered, sitting up and running her hands along his broad stomach before unfastening his flies. "Now who's the impatient one?"

She pulled his trousers down about his ankles and trailed her hands up along his shapely calves. Continuing further, she reached around towards his bottom, twisting him partway onto his side. He let out a small cry as her hands slid up beneath the legs of his boxers and began caressing his cheeks. "Shh," she whispered, stroking and pinching their comely, pert contours. "Quiet, darling." She placed a kiss near his navel. One hand gently parted them while the fingers of the other danced along his cavity, giving him a tantalising preview of what was to come later. He had to bite down on one of the pillows to muffle his strangled scream. Lucy smiled, drawing her hands away. "It's your fault for having such a cute arse."

Settling him on his back once more, she grabbed at the elastic band of his boxers, stretching and snapping it against his skin teasingly. "Looks like someone wants to come out and play," she murmured.

Lee squirmed, his breath coming in ragged gasps. "Please, Luce," he begged. "I need you to touch me."

"I am touching you." She stroked his leg, still fondling his shorts.

"Not there," he rasped. "I want you to touch me cock."

"Oh?" Lucy arched a brow, her pulse quickening.

He squeezed his eyes shut, writhing beneath her. His feet pushed at the trousers bunched up at his ankles, trying to wriggle out of them. "Please, Lucy!"

"Well, since you asked _so _politely..." With a flourish, she yanked his pants down his legs. Gazing into his eyes, she wrapped her French manicure about his length. Lee sucked in his breath and held it, waiting. His eyes marvelled at the sight, every muscle in his body tensed in anticipation. Smirking, she languorously drew her hand along his shaft, the nails of her other hand tapping against his scrotum. Still holding his gaze, she lowered her head and flicked her tongue across the tip, caressing him gently with her mouth.

He sighed with relief, a pleasured growl rumbling in the back of his throat. "Who's a lucky boy?" He muttered softly.

No sooner had she settled into a rhythm, however, then her hands suddenly withdrew. Lee sat up, his eyes wide with disappointment as she scooted away from him. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I can't go any further." She finished unfastening her necklace and dropped it onto the bedside table. She turned her head and batted her eyelashes at Lee. "Not until you undress me."

He straightened to a sitting position beside her, his feet finally kicking free of his pants. "Oh, Lucy." He placed his hands on her shoulders and lovingly kissed her neck. His fingers ran along the straps down to where they broadened and stretched around her breasts, cupping and hugging her to him. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You chose me," she breathed, gasping at the sensation of his lips on her neck.

He reluctantly pushed the straps off her shoulders as he began trailing his mouth down her back. "Seems a shame to take this off."

"I'm glad you like it. The dress was supposed to be for you as well as me."

"It's gorgeous." His teeth found the small zip at the base of her back and pulled the brief expanse open. He rested his nose against the top of her bum and sighed happily. "You're gorgeous."

He rose up and slowly peeled the gown away from Lucy's skin. There was so little fabric to take away; it exposed so much of her, and what it hid left little to the imagination. Letting the slinky material fall about her sides, he started to tug at her hem, admiring the way she gracefully arched her neck in response to his touch. Her beautiful face glowed in the moonlight. He shook his head in awe. Though he'd paid no mind in the restaurant, he had certainly felt the eyes of the other diners on Lucy. While he had stuck out like an imposter among the country club elites, she had scintillated like Cleopatra amongst a crowd of plebs. And she'd only had eyes for him. It was a powerful reminder of just why he'd spent the last seventeen years desperately trying to please her, struggling to become a tenth as deserving of her as he ought. And, despite her gentle assurances, despite their beautiful children, despite the decade of physical and emotional passions, it still baffled him as to how she could possibly love him as much as he loved her.

She shuddered gratefully under his adulating gaze. She never felt so beautiful as she did whenever she successfully made Lee look at her like this. "I'm glamourous tonight, aren't I?"

"More than that." He pulled the dress completely away and drank in the sight of her body. "You're perfect."

"Oh, Lee!" She cried as he ran one finger down her hips, cradling her face in his other palm.

He shook his head, kissing her lovingly. "You have the most beautiful arms, and the most beautiful legs, and the most beautiful boobs, and the most beautiful neck…" He kissed her again, lingering against her lips. "…and the most beautiful mouth, and the most beautiful eyes, and the most beautiful hair…" His fingers stroked the back of her head while his wayward hand played about her entrance.

Lucy inhaled sharply, thrilling at his touch. "Really?"

"Well, to be fair, I'd think that even if you were toothless, blind, and bald." He smiled and nuzzled her adoringly, brushing his beard against her. "Because you have the most beautiful mind, and the most beautiful heart. I'm so fortunate I get to call you my wife."

"And I'm so fortunate to have such a thoughtful, loving husband." She began nipping at his neck once more, causing him to squeak. Giggling, she pushed him back against the pillows and mounted him, enveloping his entire length.

He roared approvingly. "Lucy! You tiger!"

"Quiet!" She whispered laughingly, placing a finger on his lips. "We don't want to wake anybody!"

He gazed up at her, revelling in the sensation of their bodies becoming one. "You're amazing," he murmured. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too!" Lucy crushed her lips against his, gripping his face tightly. She felt his arms envelop her, his hands pressing against her spine. She rose up, nearly withdrawing from him completely, before slowly impaling herself on him again. He groaned against her as she started the process once more, nearly driven mad by her torturously slow pace. Their mouths finally separated after what seemed like minutes, her violent ardour leaving Lee breathless. His eyelids fluttered as he dropped his head, moaning softly.

"Wake up, darling." She slapped his face between her palms and smiled wickedly into his startled hazel eyes. "There's no rest for the weary tonight. I'm just getting started…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thursday, 7:58 a.m.**

"Hello." Lee strolled into the kitchen, smiling at his wife.

Lucy looked up from the kids' lunches and snorted in surprise. "It's a bit warm for a chunky knit, don't you think?"

"I had no choice, did I?" He murmured, pausing behind her to nibble at her neck. "You naughty, naughty girl."

A laugh rumbled in her throat as she playfully swatted him away. She caught sight of Kate hovering in the kitchen doorway, holding her bags, and sobered instantly. "Oh. Good morning, Kate."

"Morning." She shifted from foot to foot uncertainly. "Thanks, Lucy. You know…for letting me stay here."

"It was no trouble at all," she lied breezily, busying herself with the lunches again.

Lee nodded at Kate and quickly looked away, an uneasy smile on his face. Though the weather was unseasonably warm, he'd donned a fleece sweater with a collar that came up to his chin. It was going to be awkward enough saying goodbye to Kate without Lucy's love bites burning visibly on his neck.

"Are you two going to be leaving soon?"

"Yeah." Lee grabbed a couple of pieces of fruit from the bowl on the counter and set them to one side. He pulled a small pouch out of his pocket and held it open for her, lowering his voice. "So, you know the plan. I'll ride with Kate as far as London. I want to be at the engraver's as soon as they open. I've also got another couple of errands to run while I'm in town. I'll probably be a few hours. But I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime, you get everything we'll need packed up so as soon as I get here, we'll load up and head back to the station. Our train leaves at 8:15 tonight." He met her gaze and held it. "All right?"

Lucy nodded. She looked down and slowly pulled her wedding band off her finger before dropping it into the pouch.

"No!"

The adults alertly turned their heads in the direction of the dining table. Molly, who'd shouted, noisily began to sob. Charlie stared sadly down at his cereal bowl while Benji glared angrily at his father.

"Darlings, what's wrong?" Lucy hurried over to the table. Lee pocketed their rings and followed, taking up a place on the other side of Molly's chair.

"We…we thought everything was okay again!" She sobbed.

"Everything _is _okay, Molly!" Lucy placed a hand on her daughter's back.

"Then why did you give Daddy your ring back?!" She cried.

"And why is Daddy leaving with the American lady?" Benji asked dolefully.

Lee and Lucy shot each other looks. Shaking his head, Lee surveyed his children's faces. "Look, kids…I'm taking our rings into London to have new engravings put on them. Mummy and I are going to renew our wedding vows tomorrow."

"And you three are going to watch." Lucy reached out and shook Charlie's shoulder. "Won't that be fun?"

Charlie lifted his head and glanced at his siblings. Molly had stopped crying, a hopeful look in her eyes, while Benji's expression had softened. He shrugged. "I guess so."

Lee leaned in closer, surveying them conspiratorially. "What if I told you lot that we're staying in Blackpool and going to Pleasure Beach after?"

The kids sent up an excited cheer, their faces glowing happily.

"Well done." Lucy eyed her husband coolly. "They're going to be absolutely useless at school today."

"Are we leaving tonight?"

Lee smiled down at Benji. "That's right! As soon as I get back, we'll all be off."

The kids cheered again, bouncing excitedly in their seats. They turned towards one another and began planning their weekend, their voices falling over each other's.

Lee straightened and took Lucy by the shoulders. "I'll see you tonight, my beautiful bride," he murmured softly.

Lucy gently cupped his face in her hands, stroking his hairy cheeks. "Hurry back," she breathed, standing on tiptoe to meet his lips.

They shared a brief, fervent kiss. Their mouths lingered just long enough for Kate to cough uncomfortably and look away. Reluctantly, they broke apart. Lucy giggled, dancing her fingers along Lee's high collar before dropping her hands. "Are we _really _about to run away and get married again?"

"Yeah." Lee released her and grabbed the fruit off the counter. "Don't tell your dad, though. I think he's still trying to have our original vows annulled."

"I won't!" She laughed and waved at his turned back as he made his ways towards the door, their houseguest in tow. "Goodbye, Kate!"

"Bye!" Kate waved hurriedly, her gaze still averted. She didn't turn around to see the children making faces behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thursday, 10:45 a.m.**

Lee stood in the middle of the bustling concourse of Victoria Station, holding Kate's luggage while she queued to purchase her train ticket. Upon arriving in London, she'd accompanied him to the engraver's, where he'd placed a rush order on the rings as soon as the doors had opened. They'd tarried on their way back to the station, pausing to get some coffee and chat while the morning commute bustled by their table, keenly aware that this would be the last time they'd ever do so.

He still needed to run a few more errands in the city, but they would have to wait until after he'd sent Kate on her way. They had chatted companionably on the journey over, parking the car at the station and riding all the way into Victoria. Though neither had paused for breath, they had talked about nothing at all. It was as if they'd both felt the need to hide their feelings behind polite banalities. Whenever he'd smiled at her, however, Kate couldn't help but feel a wan pang in her heart; it was all she could do to keep their conversation inconsequentially cheerful. He'd taken her bags from her as they'd exited the train, reminding her painfully of when he'd done the same on her last journey to Heathrow seventeen years before.

Lee, too, was possessed with an eerie feeling of deja-vu. He remembered doing this all before as they'd sat on the train, talking of everything and nothing. But this time, it was easy. This time, he hadn't carried an ill feeling in his stomach. This time, he wasn't nervous about what he wanted to say and lacking the courage to say it. And that's because this time, he realized, he wasn't sorry to see her go.

He lifted his head as Kate stepped away from the counter and walked towards him. "All set?"

"Yeah." She glanced at her ticket, then looked up at the departure board. "Looks like I'm leaving from Platform 5 in about…ten minutes."

"That's not a lot of time. Here," he shrugged off her shoulder bag and handed over her luggage. "You'd better be off."

She nodded, looking down. Drawing a long breath, she lifted her face towards him. "Look, Lee, I'm really sorry."

"Me, too." He nodded sadly. He stiffened, however, when she moved to touch his arm. "Kate, you know that…the guy you're in love with doesn't exist anymore."

"Yeah," she mumbled regretfully.

"But I hope you find him again in someone else." He reached out and cradled her chin in his fingers, shooting her a rueful smile. "You deserve it."

"Thanks." She shuddered under the focus of his bright hazel eyes, fervently blinking back tears.

"And you have to promise me that when you do, you won't wait seventeen years to tell him you love him." He winked, grinning cheekily. "That's a bit too slow, even for a lazy bugger like him!"

She giggled, placing a hand over his. "I promise." Reluctantly, she pulled it away and lowered his arm. She studied his hand, linking her fingers through it. "I'm glad you're happy, Lee."

He cleared his throat, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Thanks."

"I don't know what I was expecting when I decided to look you up, but it definitely wasn't Lee McKinnon, contented family man." She shook her head. "God, this was a really stupid mistake. I never should have come here."

"I'm glad you did," he murmured. "In spite of everything else, I think it gave us some much-needed closure."

She sighed, nodding in acknowledgement. "Closure's good."

"And I guess I have you to thank for how things are going between me and Lucy." He reddened, glancing away. "I don't think they've ever been better."

Kate squeezed his hand before finally releasing it. "She's a lucky woman. You've made a really nice life for yourselves," she said softly, a note of envy creeping into her voice.

"Yeah." Lee stared at the floor, thrusting his hands into his pants pockets. He felt his fingers brush up against a card and slowly pulled it out. Smiling at the sight of the old driver's license, he offered it to her. "Here. You'd better take this back."

She nodded, gingerly plucking it from his fingers and replacing it with his Travelcard. "And you're gonna be needing this. Don't wanna have to pay as you go!"

"No," he laughed softly, pocketing it.

In the silence that fell between them, they suddenly heard the automated voice speaking over the Tannoy: "_…train for Maidstone East will be departing from Platform 5 in five minutes…"_

"Shit, I've gotta go!" She smiled at him uncertainly. "I'll see you again sometime, yeah?"

He gave her a knowing look. "I don't think that's a good idea, do you?"

"Right." She nodded, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He embraced her in return, holding her close one final time. She pulled back and kissed his cheek, sniffling. "Goodbye, Lee."

"Goodbye, Kate. Good luck," he whispered. He released her and watched her dart through the security line, her bags slapping behind her. As she approached the guard to show him her ticket, she turned and shot him a wave, a goofy, harried expression on her face. He smiled and waved back.

A commuter bustled past Lee, accidentally brushing his shoulder. Looking around self-consciously, he turned and made his way over to the entrance of WHSmith. He paused in front of a rack of postcards just outside the shop's archway and pretended to study them, keeping one eye on Kate's train all the while. He just managed to glimpse her clearing security and hurrying to join the other last-minute passengers darting for the platform. Soon, she disappeared into the throng that milled about the car doors. He peered around the rack and squinted. He thought he could just make out the top of her blonde head before it vanished inside the waiting train. "Well, there you are, Kate," he muttered. "It was nice seeing you."

He felt the gaze of someone else on him and turned to see an old woman pensioner giving him an odd stare. Flushing, he grabbed a postcard of Kate Middleton from the rack and held it up demonstratively. "Knew she had to be on here somewhere." He quickly grabbed another card and beamed at it. "Oh, hi, Queenie. How are you doing this morning?"

The pensioner shook her head and shuffled away.

Lee replaced the postcards and looked back at the terminal. He was just in time to see her train begin to pull away from the platform. He waited until it had completely left the station before he began to make his way in the opposite direction towards the Tube, drawing a line beneath the old, unfinished chapter of his life and putting it aside forever.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so, so much to everyone who has read this story, and I hope it's been a pleasurable experience. I have a couple more NGO fics finished that will be posted soon, and am working on still more that I hope to finish in future. Enjoy the epilogue!**

* * *

**Friday, 1:07 p.m.**

"…it only took one night to get stuck on you," Lee parroted, smiling down at Lucy.

"And now my wish came true, you hunk-a, hunk-a burnin' love," a paunchy man zipped tightly in a rhinestone leisure suit intoned.

Lee repeated him, grinning like an idiot. They stood before 'Elvis' at the front of a dim wedding hall, the rows of chairs behind them empty except for their three children seated in the first row and a lone photographer standing at the back. Lee pulled at the suspenders beneath the blazer of his tacky zoot suit, marvelling at Lucy in her short white flapper gown. She beamed in return. They both could hardly contain their delighted abhorrence at the cheesiness of it all. From the very start of the ceremony, in which Lucy had walked down the aisle while their officiator crooned a shabby rendition of 'Love Me Tender,' neither had been able to keep a straight face.

'Elvis' turned to Lucy. "Now, Lucy, repeat after me: I thought you were nothin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time…"

She arched a brow at Lee teasingly. "I thought you were nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time."

"…but now I know you're my teddy bear…"

"But," she struggled to stifle her giggles. Lee began to titter as well, causing hot tears of laughter to burn in her eyes. "But now I know you're my teddy bear!" She finally managed to squeak.

"…cause tigers play too rough, and lions ain't the kind you love enough."

"Cause…" She stopped as they both broke into loud peals of mirth. They weakly clutched each other to remain standing, their faces bright red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" Lucy cried, waving her hand at 'Elvis,' who looked a bit put out. The children were no help, pointing and laughing at their parents making utter fools of themselves. The photographer continued quietly clicking away.

It was some time before Lucy had calmed enough to breathlessly repeat the line, her head bowed away from Lee's amused grin.

'Elvis' glanced at his watch and cleared his throat. "Please take this moment to exchange your gifts of love." He lowered his voice. "And make it quick, will ya? I've got a lunch in ten."

Lucy fumblingly replaced Lee's wedding band before she dropped it. He restored her ring and tightly clasped her hand, causing her to look up into his questioning eyes.

"All right, love?"

She nodded, reaching up to fondly stroke his beard.

"Lee and Lucy McKinnon," 'Elvis' drawled, "by the powers vested in me from the county registrar and the HR department of Blackpool Paradise Resort, home of the illustrious Chic Casino and Lover's Lounge, where you can hear me perform my Memphis Roadshow tribute act every Monday to Friday night from five to nine right here in Blackpool, the Las Vegas of the North, I now re-pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your cousin!"

They shared a delighted laugh as they melted into each other's arms. Lucy hugged Lee's neck, savouring the sensation of his mouth against hers. Lee cheekily popped his tongue between her lips, deepening the kiss as he held her close. They paid 'Elvis' no mind as the second karaoke track began to play and he commenced singing their recessional:

"_I'll be as strong as a mountain. Or weak as a willow tree…"_

Lee and Lucy reluctantly broke apart as they became aware of gagging noises from the front row. They turned their heads to see Charlie cross-eyed with both hands around his throat, Molly fervently shaking her head with her tongue out, and Benji shielding his face with Lee's trilby.

"All right, you jokers! That's enough!" Lee smiled and nodded down the aisle. "Come on. Last one to the reception table has to cut the cake."

"Cake!" All three jumped to their feet and made a beeline out of the chapel.

Lee watched them go and leaned down towards Lucy, a glimmer of concern on his face. "Do you think we let them have too many sweets?"

"Definitely." She grinned up at him radiantly.

"_Or wild as the raging sea. Any way you want me…"_

Lee's gaze softened. He looked down and lifted her hand, his fingers brushing against her ring. "So, how does it feel to be Mrs. McKinnon twice over?"

She giggled, taking in the tawdry hall, their mawkish minister, and their silly costumes once more. "Like I'm the happiest woman in the world. Again!"

"_I'm what you make me, you've only to take me, and in your arms I will stay…"_

He chuckled with her and smiled softly. "Happy anniversary, Luce."

She wound her arm tightly through his and clung to him, simpering elatedly. "Happy anniversary, darling."

Gazing into each other's eyes, they slowly began to follow their children up the aisle.

"_Yes, any way you want me, well, that's how I will be!"_

* * *

**Saturday, 7:23 p.m.**

Lee and Lucy lay sprawled on the king-sized bed of their children's hotel room, exhausted from a long day spent at Pleasure Beach. Charlie sat alertly on the bottom edge of the bed, his attention consumed by an episode of 'Pointless' on the television. Benji lay stretched across his parents' legs, his head likewise turned towards the set. Molly was curled up in the space between Lee and Lucy, fast asleep. All five were dressed in identical dark teal t-shirts with 'Lee & Lucy's Tenth Anniversary, Blackpool,' and the date printed in hot pink on the front left quadrant. The backs were different, with Charlie's having a large number '1' printed in the same shade of pink while Benji's and Molly's had '2' and '3,' respectively. Lee's had the word 'Just' and an arrow pointing to the right, while Lucy's had 'Re-Married' and an arrow pointing to the left. Tim and Daisy had designed the shirts online and sent the order to a London shop to be printed as their anniversary gift for the couple. It had taken some desperate pleading on Lee's part, along with more than a few frustrating conversations at the print shop, for him to pick up the shirts mere hours before their train had left for Blackpool. Though initially unsure, they'd both ended up being glad for the loud colour choice, as it had allowed them to better keep track of their rambunctious children scurrying around the park all day.

Lee closed his book and slipped off his glasses, placing them both on the bedside table. He'd reluctantly had to bring _Moby_ along on this second honeymoon, as he'd missed his Thursday class and was even more behind than ever. He had to admit, though, that he was finding it easier to understand since Lucy had gone over the book with him on the train and clarified a few things. Lee closed his eyes and breathed a loud, contented sigh. Yes, everything was finally looking up.

Lucy idly tapped her poster tube, containing the stylized caricature she and Lee had sat for while Charlie had taken his siblings on the ghost train, against the floor. She yawned and slowly turned her head in Lee's direction.

He was gazing at her intently, his head against the pillows. "Tired?"

"_So _tired."

"Happy?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "_So _happy."

"Is that your honest answer?"

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"I seem to remember you telling me not to ask you that if I wanted an honest answer."

"Did I?" She batted her lashes lazily. "My, what a memory you've got."

"I believe you also told me that your answers to questions never change." He held up his left hand and pointed to his ring finger.

"Well, you know," she shrugged. "I never realized you had the mind of an elephant."

"It's not just the mind that resembles an elephant's." He reached down to turn his jeans pockets inside out and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, come, darling. Don't be so modest."

"I-what?" He half-smiled in confusion.

"Your nose isn't all _that _big." She stretched her neck out and planted a kiss on his beak before curling back, her pupils twinkling mischievously.

Lee rolled his eyes. He looked down at Molly's golden head resting between them. "I was hoping these monkeys would stay up long enough to watch the fireworks, but I don't think they're going to make it."

Lucy yawned again. "I don't think I'm going to make it, either. I might just go for a long soak in that jacuzzi tub of ours instead."

"Ooh, sounds lovely." His eyes, liquid with desire, met and held her own. "Care if I join you?"

"Not at all, Elephant Man." She smiled, snuggling her head closer to his.

"I am a human being!" He huffed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he grinned down at her and shook his head. "I can't believe I started out this week sleeping in the spare room when we're about to make our own fireworks show for the fifth night in a row."

"I'm not sure about that." Lucy wrinkled her nose. She cast a glance at Benji and Charlie, lowering her voice to a hushed whisper. "I wouldn't exactly call a quickie in the train toilets 'fireworks'."

"You know me, Luce. I never underestimate the value of a quickie." He cautiously stretched his arm over Molly's head and began to stroke Lucy's cheek. "And my elephant-like memory recalls you once didn't, either." He lifted a brow. "Remember Lucy's Lunchtime Specials?"

"You mean, when you used to drive all the way home on your lunch break and we'd have sex on the kitchen island?"

He shot her a knowing look. "Hey, I'm pretty sure that's how you got pregnant with the twins."

"Oh, really?" Her eyes sparkled merrily. "In that case, I just might have to consider re-opening for business."

"Just so long as you don't go revamping the menu. I love an old classic." He lowered his head and tenderly kissed her lips.

"Oh, Lee," she whimpered. "I think I'm falling in love with you all over again!"

Groaning, he carefully wriggled out from under Benji and pushed himself off the bed. He strolled around to her side, pausing in front of the telly just long enough for Charlie to shout at him. "Come, madam," he smiled, holding his hand out to Lucy. "Your jacuzzi bath awaits."

"I could get used to this." She brushed away Benji's legs and allowed Lee to pull her to her feet. "How about we get our own jacuzzi tub for anniversary number eleven?"

Lee unlocked the door to their adjoining room and stepped aside, allowing her to walk through and open the next door. "Lucy, you don't need an expensive motor and a bunch of jets when you can just use me."

She playfully slapped him with her poster tube. "You farting in the bath while blowing bubbles through a snorkel mask is not the same thing!"

"But you can't say it wasn't just as effective!" He closed the door to the kids' room and followed her through the second door into their larger suite, smiling roguishly. "It managed to spark the same fire in the hole."

She paused in the doorway to the bathroom and turned back to him. She shook her head, her face flushed a bright shade of crimson.

Lee drew back, biting his lip nervously. "Too far?"

Lucy thought back over the events of the past week, marvelling at just how far they'd actually gone. It had taken teetering on the brink of disaster for them to cling all the faster to each other and surpass the most dizzying heights. She met Lee's gaze once more, her face finally breaking into an impish grin. "It's a good thing we're staying right above a casino," she murmured, reaching out to grab his t-shirt and pull him inside the door. "Because your lucky streak is about to continue."

Lee smiled and pumped his fist before disappearing in after her. "Jackpot!"

END


End file.
